The Third Branwen
by Rio Skyron
Summary: Hawke Branwen had lost his father when he was young and his mother and siblings vanished, but when war with the dominion leads him to the mysterious continent, he may finally also find what he was looking for his whole life. Look out Remnant, the Third Branwen is coming. Rated T for now, may bump up to M depending on how much I decide to make Hawke curse.
1. To Akavir

**Okay in case if anyone was wondering I am NOT dropping Dragonborn returns Team SVGD. This is just an idea that has been going around my head after I read a crossover of Naruto and Skyrim where the Dragonborn was Minato's long lost Twin brother. This takes a couple elements from that. I do hope everyone likes this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, they belong to Bethesda and Roosterteeth respectively.**

Chapter 1: Journey to Akavir

Safiria Branwen was sitting in her hut in the middle of Skyrim with her husband Volgar. Volgar was a Nord with blue eyes, blonde hair that goes to his shoulders, and wearing his old imperial armor, for the Great War had just ended.

Safiria was a pure blood vampire, and a daughter of Coldharbour, wearing royal vampire armor, with long black hair and red eyes.

In her arms, were three newborn children, Qrow, Raven, and Hawke.

And she was deciding what to do, for she knew of Harkon and his obsession with the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy, and he would no doubt be coming for her.

Normally she wouldn't fear Harkon as she was formidable herself, but she was weaker after giving birth to triplets, and she would have to make sure they and her husband wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

And now that Skyrim along with the rest of the empire was licking their wounds from the Great War it would be the most opportune period of time for Harkon to strike.

So there was only one thing for Safiria to do.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Volgar.

"I am," said Safiria, "Ulfric has talked to a captain he trusted, I will take Qrow and Raven with me, that leaves Hawke for you," she then kissed Volgar goodbye, "I love you."

Safiria left Hawke in Volgar's hands cause she sensed that he would grow to be a powerful warrior someday.

She didn't tell her husband where she was going to better protect him, and Harkon would never think to look for her… in Akavir.

Safiria didn't know what to do, on the trip to Akavir, the ship was attacked by mysterious black creatures with bone like masks and Bone armor.

The ship then somehow ended up in the middle of a desert.

Her clothes were torn and she was burning from the sunlight.

At this rate it would take a miracle for her children to survive.

And miracle did come, ironically in the form of a tribe of bandits.

They saw ship land in the middle of the desert, and decided to loot it for valuables.

What they didn't expect to find was a pale demonic looking woman literally on fire.

"Please take care of my children," she said.

"What's in it for us?" asked the bandit who approached her.

"This ship is from a far off continent, it's bound to be full of rare items and artifacts, I don't know if anyone else survived, but I only care about the lives of my children, for am I not gonna live much longer anyway."

The bandit noticed this demonic looking woman was indeed turning to literal ashes, so he decided to ask one more thing, "What are their names?"

The woman just pulled photo out of her pocket and handed it to him right before she turned to ashes.

The bandit found the children and picked them up, perhaps they could be of use to the tribe he saw the photo the woman gave him and realized the children were named Qrow and Raven Branwen, although he would constantly wonder, what ever happened to the third child in the picture, Hawke.

* **30 years later** *

Hawke Branwen went through a lot. He lost his father to Harkon when he was 5 and just got his vengeance a few years ago, with the help of Serana and the Dawnguard.

He was currently wearing Nordic carved armor, only it was black and it had the Stormcloak emblem on it. He of course was more than willing to help his Godfather become High King of Skyrim.

He had long black hair and red eyes. He also had a black goatee.

He chose not to wear a helmet.

His weapons included his custom made Dwemer Gunblade, his enhanced Dwemer Crossbrow, and Auriel's bow. As well as all his special bolts and arrows. And of course there was the legenderay Weapon Hjalti's Hammer.

He had joined the Dark brotherhood and Thieves guild as well as the Companions and College of Winterhold.

He had defeated Alduin the World Eater, and Miraak, the first Dragonborn.

And now Skyrim was at war with the Aldmeri Dominion.

Hawke was reporting to Ulfric about the most recent clash with the Thamlor, while his friend M'rissi was following him like a lost puppy, or rather Kitty in this case.

M'rissi was Khajit who had been experimented on by a crazy Thalmor Justicar named Isael to look more human.

She still retained her cat ears, tail, fur, claws, and as a side effect she acted a lot more cat like.

She doesn't remember much of the experimentation, but she remembers enough emotion to hate the Thalmor.

Her not remembering the events is for the best, considering what happened when she did remember.

Anyway Hawke had just finished delivering his report to Ulfric which was concerning.

The Thalmor had used some kind of Tech from Akaviri, tech that was more advanced than even the Dwemer.

"I need you to lead an expedition to Akavir post haste, you can bring an army of you choosing," Ulfric declared.

Hawke obviously brought M'rissi with him, she'd be sad if he left without her.

He also decided to bring S'ahara as a chef, he brought Ralof to lead the military branch of the army he was bringing, an Argonian named Hides-In-Shadows to lead spy and assassin branch, and his old friend J'Zargo to lead the diplomat branch.

They got on the ship to Akavir where they came across the same mysterious creature that that attacked Safiria's ship 30 years ago. Hawke and M'rissi made short work of it.

M'rissi then proceeded to purr afterwards.

What was weird was that there was suddenly only one moon, and it was shattered.

The then arrived on an island, when Hawke stepped foot on the island he felt something he never expected.

They say twins are able to tell when the other is drawing near, the same can be said for triplets.

"Is something wrong mrow?" asked M'rissi.

Hawke had been told about his siblings before his father passed.

"All my years of searching, and I never once thought they'd be in Akavir," said Hawke.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Ralof.

"My siblings, Qrow and Raven are in this continent," declared Hawke.

Nobody had time to be shocked as more mysterious creatures appeared, only to be cut down by a mysterious woman in a white hood wielding a spear.

"Greetings travelers," she said like taking down these creatures was just a regular occurrence.

"My name is Summer Rose, welcome to Patch? Now what business do you have here?" the woman asked.

Hawke decided he really needed a drink, luckily he always carried a bottle of mead with him, which he took a drink of.

A gesture that caused the woman called summer Rose widen her eyes in a form of familiarity.

 **And this feels like a good stopping point. So I went and did actual research on the Skyrim timeline to develop a good timeline for my fic.**

 **So if you want more info on M'rissi, watch Zero Period Productions playthrough of the Skyrim Mod, M'rissi's Tails of Troubles.**

 **Also Hjalti's hammer is a weapon from the mod Blood of the Nord.**

 **And yeah in this fic Hawke is the brother of Qrow and Raven, and they are all half vampire and half nord. Actually explains a lot if you think about it lol.**

 **Also if any of you worried about feeling blue balled by hearing about Hawke having such a deep personal vendetta towards Harkon yet not getting to see anything related to it, don't worry I'm not gonna do that to you.**

 **I was planning to show that via flashbacks as well potentially other Skyrim related stuff.**

 **Also I will have you vote on who you want Hawke to be paired with.**

 **Hawke x M'rissi**

 **Hawke x Serana**

 **Hawke x Goodwitch**

 **Hawke x Winter**

 **Anyway this is the first chapter and a bit of a prologue, let me know what you think.**


	2. Tragedy

**First of all I just want to say HOLY CRAP! I did not expect this to become so popular so fast.**

 **No seriously, I uploaded the first chapter, went to the bathroom, came back and found that I had 15 fanfiction related emails (I filtered my emails from this site so I could find them easier).**

 **The last fic of mine that got that popular so fast was 5** **th** **Kingdom of Remnant, which unfortunately is still on hiatus.**

 **I think this fic might have beaten 5** **th** **Kingdom of Remnant as my most popular fic.**

 **Now I will address some reviews**

 **Darkomdemon- You are the first person to vote for M'rissi**

 **M'rissi: M'rissi likes you *purr* you are her new friend, everybody else is mean.**

 **Rio: Calm down M'rissi hear have some fish.**

 **M'rissi: yay fishies *purr***

 **Anyway you also said you wanted Hawke to punch Ironwood (or rather kick his ass etc)**

 **As much as I like Ironwood, I will still have a scene like this because with what I'm going for with Hawke's personality, that would actually be completely in character for him.**

 **Batman33- For you being sick of Serana x Dragonborn fics, well let me clarify something. Serana being a pairing in the Dragonborn Returns – Team SVGD, is mainly because with that universe, she is the only Skyrim option that would realistically be alive at that point, and for this fic, well considering Hawke's history with Harkon making Dawnguard a bigger deal than it already was, I can't realistically make Serana not at least an option.**

 **Luckily for you Goodwitch seems to be in the lead.**

 **Seriouspunish(Guest)- You brought up so many points worth mentioning that I actually wish you had an account so you could get your response sooner. Unfortunately this A/N will have to do.**

 **Gunblade: yes pretty unoriginal. I wanted a weapon that came from tamriel, but would also somewhat fit with the theme of weapons in Remnant. There were a lot of custom dwarven weapons from mods like a Gatling Battle Axe, but because my preferred choice of weapon is a sword, I stuck with Gunblade, so blame my love for swords.**

 **Summer: Well you'll find this chapter that Summer showing up was actually coincidental OR IS IT FATE! DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Anyway you'll find out my purpose for including Summer this chapter, or at least part of it. As of right now, the story takes place before the events of Volume 1.**

 **Companions and College: I mainly included those factions for lore related reasons. Vignir the Revered, the Stormcloak Jarl of Whiterun was with the Companions as was Eorland Greymane. I associated the Companions as being allied with the Stormcloaks. Of Course that's just my personal head canon. As for Wuthradd, I was planning on bringing that up later.**

 **As for the College, that place played an important part in the mod M'rissi's Tails of Troubles which I will be including references to, so I felt obligated to include it.**

 **Photo: I'm gonna be honest, I took a serious leap of faith in logic on this one. I just assumed there was some sort of camera made from Dwemertech. I wanted some sort of picture of the family left behind and I felt it would be awkward if Safiria was carrying around a giant painting. So yeah I will admit the photo is a bit convoluted. Just do me a favor and roll with it please. And if you've read Dragonlord in Chicago, you will know I can be a lazy sack of crap. Feel free to take the photo's existence with a grain of salt.**

 **And where they left Tamriel from: I'm gonna be honest, I did not actually think of that. And I am so sorry.**

 **Everyone else either just voted for the pairing, said they loved the fic, or said Hawke was a bad ass.**

 **Speaking of which I'm glad you all think so as that was the vibe I was trying to give Hawke.**

 **Anyway reminder the pairing options are:**

 **Hawke x Goodwitch**

 **Hawke x M'rissi**

 **Hawke x Winter**

 **Hawke x Serana**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, if I did, someone would have actually died in Volume 4. I'm just saying, after Pyrrha's death in Volume 3 having everyone survive in volume 4 kinda seems anticlimactic.**

Chapter 2: Tragedy

Skyrim 25 years ago

 _A 5 year old Hawke was at his back door terrified. "Listen son," said his father Volgar._

" _I am going to buy you time to escape I need you to run as far away as you can. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"_

 _Hawke could only nod with tears in his eyes._

 _At that moment the door behind Volgar was kicked open and Harkon himself stepped through._

" _RUN HAWKE!" shouted Volgar._

 _Hawke took one look at Harkon and ran._

" _Tell me where I can find Safiria Branwen and I'll grant you a swift death," demanded Harkon._

 _Volgar just responded by drawing his sword._

" _So be it," said Harkon as he drew his own sword, feeling it wasn't necessary to transform._

 _Volgar was no match for Harkon and was struck down._

" _Where is Safiria Branwen?" demanded Harkon once more._

" _I'll never talk," said Volgar._

" _Yes you will, willingly or not," said Harkon as he grabbed Volgar's head and looked into his eyes, "Where is she?!" he demanded once more this time using vampire magic._

" _I… don't know." Gasped Volgar._

" _What?" Harkon asked surprised._

" _She didn't tell me where she'd be going, she thought leaving me out of the loop would protect me," gaped Volgar._

" _Well she was wrong," said Harkon thrusting his sword Volgar's heart._

 _At that moment lighniing flashed and Hawke from distance saw the death blow._

Akavir/Remant present day

Summer Rose was surprised at how familiar the lead foreigner looked as he was taking his drink. Almost like Qrow.

"Greetings Summer Rose, I am Hawke Branwen, leader of this particular division of the Stormcloaks," said the now named Hawke after he took his drink.

Summer got wide eyed at that. Branwen? She made a mental note to tell Qrow and Raven, if she saw her, after this mission.

She eyed Hawke's other companions as he took his drink.

There was a blonde haired man in some kind of official looking military-esque uniform, a bipedal lizard in some kinda furry leather armor of the same color scheme, a bipedal cat, wearing a cloak of the same color scheme, and a faunus woman who… for some reason was chasing a butterfly.

"M'rissi," Hawke shouted, "We're on a mission here. You can chase butterflies later."

"Anyway," Hawke continued, "This is Ralof," he gestured to the blonde man who saluted, "Hides-In-Shadows," he gestured to the bipedal lizard who gave some sort of martial arts bow, "And J'Zargo," he gestured to the bipedal cat who bowed regularly.

"Well it's nice meeting you all but I'm on a mission right now, I just stopped by to help with the Grimm," said Summer about to leave but Hawke spoke up, "Actually since you're here I was wondering if you could help us with our own mission."

"You see," said Hawke, "We are hunting a dangerous group of individuals, they wear either black cloaks, or golden armor."

Summer's eyes widened at the familiarity of that description, he couldn't be talking about who she thought he was talking about could he?

"They are called the Thalmor," continued Hawke all but confirming Summer's suspicions.

"The Thalmor?" asked Summer, "They've recently enslaved a group of humans and faunus on this island, I've been sent to stop them."

"Well perhaps we should join forces," said Hawke while also looking guilty for some reason.

They joined forces and continued on their way.

At some point they set up camp to rest as Hawke and Summer exchanged stories of history and culture. Hawke learned about the Faunus and humans, while Summer learned about the races of Tamriel.

It was later that Summer realized why Hawke looked guilty.

He felt guilty that Remant, or Akavir as he called it, got caught in the middle of the war between the Stormcloaks and the Thalmor.

She then saw M'Rissi swiping at the pond.

"Come here fishies. M'Rissi is hungry."

"Do all faunus in Tamriel act like that?" asked Summer.

Hawke just looked confused for a moment before he realized what Summer was talking about.

"Oh you mean M'Rissi, I suppose she could be mistaken for a Faunus. But no, she's a Khajit."

Summer got wide eyed at that.

"You see she became like that while being experimented on by an insane Thalmor Justicar named Isael. Isael wanted to make her more humanlike."

Summer nearly vomited.

"How is she able to remain so cheerful?" she asked.

"Well the experimentation had a couple of side effects," explained Hawke, "One of which is she acts more like a cat, the other is she had a block on her memory."

Summer looked down before asking, "Have you ever tried getting her memories back?"

"I have actually," said Hawke with a downcast look.

"What happened?" asked Summer.

Hawke closed his eyes as he remembered.

" _No please don't hurt her! She promises to be good. Please don't hurt her!"_

" _M'Rissi what are you talking about? It's me I'd never hurt you."_

" _No please! Stay away don't hurt her!"_

" _M'Rissi you're getting close to the edge be careful"_

" _She promises to be good don't hurt her! Please!"_

" _M'RISSI!"_

"Some things are better left unsaid. Let's just say I should have let sleeping dogs lie."

"Dogs? Where?" Asked M'Rissi hearing the word dog.

"It was just an expression there are no dogs," said Hawke.

M'Rissi just went back to catching fish.

"It also helps her stay cheerful that I killed Isael," continued Hawke.

Summer looked a M'Rissi playing in the pond.

Once she got home she was going to give Yang and Ruby a big hug.

After everyone was rested, the group continued and they arrived at the mines, and saw the Thalmor guarding it.

"Ulqarion," said Hawke putting his hand on his gunblade.

"Hawke, I truly hoped Ulfric would not send you. But I suppose it was inevitable that he would send his best," said the now named Ulqarion.

"In light of what you did during the Isael incident, just this once I will not stop you. Just know should our paths cross again, we will be enemies once more."

And with that Ulqarion vanished.

Hawke clenched his fist, but decided to focus on the matter at hand, Ulqarion could wait.

"Summer how good are you at Stealth?" Hawke asked.

"Well between my teleportation semblance and my huntress training I'd say I'm pretty decent," Summer replied.

Hawke nodded, "Very well then, you me and M'rissi will accompany the assassination and spy division in infiltrating the mines. We will free the enslaved captives, and the fit ones will join us in starting a riot. When the riot starts, the rest of the Stormcloaks will enter the fray."

"Yes Stormblade," said the Stormcloaks in unison as the stealth people entered the mine.

Hawke and the others would pick at the shackles of the miners while staying out of view of the Thalmor guards.

Hawke would put a finger to his lips and say "When we give the signal, fight back," then hand them a weapon.

He eventually came across a young Faunus girl with cat ears, who appeared to be crying.

Hawke decided to take a more delicate approach to this.

And conveniently she was furthest from the eyes of the Thalmor.

He went up to her and she saw him.

"Please don't hurt me," she said crying.

"It's alright," said Hawke in a voice he used to use for M'rissi, "I'm not going to hurt you."

He started picking at the lock on her shackles, "So do you have a name?" asked Hawke.

"I'm Blake," said the girl, "Blake Belladona."

"Well Blake, I'm Hawke Branwen and I promise my friends and I are gonna get you out of there."

He then got the shackles off and handed her a dagger.

He also came across a tiger faunus with with rings in one of her tiger ears.

She also had a tattoo of a blue wolf oh her shoulder as well as stripe markings on her arms.

Hawke put a finger to his lips as he went to work on the shackles.

"What do you want Human?" asked the Tiger Faunus.

"I simply want to free you and deal with the Thalmor," said Hawke.

"Why would a human want to free faunus like me," said the faunus.

"Ah, you're like that," said Hawke.

The Tiger faunus growled.

"Relax, I just meant I know your type. You are mistrustful, and you have an insatiable blood lust, you live to fight," said Hawke, "I know because I myself am like this at times."

"So let me make you a proposition," said Hawke, "You help me out tonight and before the night is done," he then unlocked the shackles and handed the faunus a sword, "you will be standing among the corpses of your jailors."

The tiger faunus grinned, "I rarely ever say these words," she said as she accepted the sword, "But I like you human, what is your name."

"Branwen," said Hawke, "Hawke Branwen."

"Khan," replied the Tiger Faunus, "Sienna Khan."

Once all the prisoners were freed, Hawke decided to make his move.

He walked into the middle of the mine and called out "Ondolemar!"

The hooded leader of the these Thalmor turned to him and had a look of hatred and recognition, "Branwen," he snarled.

"I see you survived the battle of Markarth," said Hawke, with M'rissi, and Summer standing next to him while he was talking.

"Yes I'm not easy to kill, but honestly what were you planning on coming here? You think that you can take all of us on with just your pet and some girl," taunted Ondolemar.

"First of all, M'rissi is not a pet," said Hawke, "Second of all, you shouldn't underestimate Summer," he continued, "And third of all," at this Hawke grinned sadistically, a grin that earned him the nickname The Demon of Skyrim among many of the Thalmor, "Who ever said I was alone?"

At that Ondolemar's eyes widened as several more Stormcloaks popped out of the shadows, and all the prisoners suddenly drew weapons.

Hawke then drew his crossbow Kasia.

At that hell broke loose, especially when the reinforcements waiting outside showed up.

"Come here Lirry," called M'rissi, all the non Stormcloaks were confused until a black sabre cat suddenly came as if summoned and started tearing Thalmor apart.

M'rissi was no slouch herself despite her demeanor; she can be a vicious killing machine when the situation calls for it.

Hawke was picking off Thalmor soldiers with Kasia, and his electric bolts.

Then Ondolemar decided to engage him in which case he pulled out Hjalti's Hammer.

Meanwhile Sienna Khan was slaughtering Thalmor left and right.

Sometimes she would use her sword, and sometimes she would shove dust crystals down their throats.

The only reason why she was even captured was because she had to watch her leader's daughter and Ondolemar had the gall to take her hostage.

These guys didn't even have Aura.

Summer meanwhile was bouncing off of Thalmor heads and decided to kick Ondolemar in the head.

"May I have a crack at this guy?" Summer asked.

"Sure be my guest," said Hawke.

He just drew his gunblade and started wailing on the Thalmor.

"You really think a lowly human like you can defeat me?" said Ondolemar.

"She's not going to be alone," said a voice.

They turned and saw Sienna Khan walking towards them with a bloody sword in her right hand and strange object in her left hand.

"Now normally I hate humans and would never be caught dead fighting alongside one," said Khan, "However," she continued as she threw the object in hier left hand towards Odolemar which turned out to be 3 severed Thalmor heads, "You have given me something I hate even more than humans, the Thalmor," she finished growling.

Ondolemar parried both Summer and Khan, but they were both formidable fighters, especially with Summer's teleportation semblance.

Eventually Summer's Silver eyes starrted glowing and she conjured up silver constructs that took the form of spears that pierced through Ondolemar and then Khan stabbed him through the abdomen.

Ondolemar fell to the ground, and everyone began to celebrate.

A few of the remaining Thalmor soldiers began to step back, "Please, have mercy," one of them said.

"Why should we give you any mercy when you yourself lack mercy?" said Hawke as he cut them down.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Ondolemar was still alive.

He used a secret Thalmor technique that he used once before in Markarth.

The ultimate healing spell, allowing him to heal from even the most fatal of wounds, as long his internal organs weren't too brutally damaged.

But the spell came at a cost, he would have to shorten his own lifespan.

But it would be worth it just to hurt Hawke Branwen, the man who filled his best friend's head with such delusions of Talos and saving those that would worship him.

He charged up an ice spike that he coated in fire and lightning and fired it at the one Hawke called M'rissi.

Summer teleported to M'rissi and pushed her out of the way.

Unfortunately, her saving the prisoners and fighting Ondolemar took a great chunk out of her Aura, so the spike pierced her through as she coughed blood.

Hawke had turned just in time to see Summer pierced.

"SUMMER!"

Elsewhere on Patch

Qrow Branwen was playing with his nieces.

He had felt the presence of his long lost brother, but since he was on the island, he decided a bit of time with his nieces couldn't hurt.

That was when he suddenly felt mental anguish and he heard the scream in his head.

" _SUMMER!"_

"Tai," said Qrow, "I need to go somewhere."

"What's wrong?" asked Taiyang.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling and I hope I'm wrong."

Taiyang just sighed and motioned for Qrow to go on.

Qrow began rushing towards the mines he knew Summer would be at.

Somewhere at Sea

Raven Branwen was on a ship heading to Patch.

She hitched a ride with a pirate name Dmitri.

He surprisingly didn't charge her, something about he has a strange feeling about her.

She didn't care; her long lost brother whom she'd been searching for was on Patch, and she would not let him slip through her grasp.

Then a blue haired woman in red armor and a katana at her hip, came up, "Dmitri, we are almost a Patch," she said.

Raven then drew her sword, "What's an agent of Salem doing here?" she asked, as she recognized the woman's get up and skin complexion as being that of the group known as Serenity's Sirens, a group that basically worships Salem almost as much as that Tyrian guy.

"Salem?" asked Dmitri confused.

The woman's eyes then widened in recognition, "I think she means _her_ ," said the woman with clear venom in her voice at the last word.

"Oh," said Dmitri before he started laughing, "Is that what she is calling herself now."

"To think she resurfaced here in Akavir," said the woman.

"Please pardon me I am Lilith, I was a former Siren, before I saw what kind of Person Salem really was," explained the now named Lilith.

Raven would have questioned her further, but the ship arrived at the docks of Patch, and her long lost brother was her priority.

"Say I never got your name," said Dmitri.

Raven doesn't know what compelled her to answer, but she did, "Raven Branwen," she said.

"Oh ho ho, I thought you looked familiar," said Dmitri laughing.

Raven was on guard until she heard Dmitri's next words, "You're Hawke's sister aren't you?" he asked.

Raven paused, this man knew her brother, as did Lilith do to the recognition on her face.

"Hawked often told us how he was looking for his long lost sister and brother for as long as he could remember," said Dmitri.

Then Raven suddenly felt emotional anguish and pain, but it wasn't her own and she heard the cry in her head.

" _SUMMER!"_

"I have to go," said Raven, but Lilith said something before she did, "Before you go I need to warn you about something."

Raven turned with irritation clear on her face, "What?" she asked.

"The one you call Salem is more dangerous then you could possibly imagine."

"Well on that somber note, said Hawke our regards when you find him," said Dmitri.

Raven then turned into a raven and took flight.

Back at the mine

"What a shame I was aiming for the animal," said Ondolemar.

Sienna Khan was furious, not only at the racist comment, but she was constantly thinking that if Ghira didn't insist on a pacifist route for the White Fang, something like this wouldn't have happened.

What stayed her hand from lashing out at the elf was the expression on Hawkes face.

(Play My Hero Academia Ost - You Say Run)

Hawke was clenching his fists as he glared at Ondolemar and just snarled "You're going to pay for that! **Wuld Nah Kest!** "

He said drawing his gun blade while Ondolemar barely managed to create a bound blade to parry with in time.

As Hawke came at him, Ondolemar began to truly see why he was called the Demon of Skyrim.

Hawke was not letting up.

Even firing several shots from his gun blade.

Ondolemar was getting drained and he was almost out of Magicka.

Eventually his bound blade faded and he saw Hawke going for a thrust at his heart.

Meanwhile as Hawke was delivering the Thrust he had many images go through his head.

 _Aedriath was standing cornered at the top of the tower, "No I will not be killed by your filthy hands! If I am to die it will be by my own hand!"_

 _Isael was smirking at the bound Hawke, "This has been fun but it's time for this to come to an end, once I kill you in front of M'rissi, I will have completely broken her."_

 _The Thalmor messenger Anidar was standing at the shores of an island fortress, "Would you really push Skyrim into a war that it cannot possibly win?"_

Hawke then thrust the sword through Ondolemar's heart, as Ondolemar began to cough blood.

What Hawke did next, was something he hadn't done since he fought Harkon.

With the blade still in Ondolemar's heart he pulled the trigger on his gunblade and blew a hole in Ondolemar's chest.

As the Thalmor fell down Hawke shouted " **Yol Toor Shul!** " setting his corpse on fire.

(End music)

(Play Glitchtale Ost- Melancholy)

Hawke then walked up to Summer's body to see she was still alive for now.

"Summer," cried Hawke, as M'rissi was crying.

Even Sienna Khan was clenching her fists.

"Hawke, don't be sad," said Summer, "This isn't your fault."

She was barely even breathing.

"Besides, soon you will be reunited with your family," she said as the life then left her eyes.

Hawke just widened his eyes at that.

"May your soul ascend to Sovengarde," he said as he picked up her boyd bridal style.

(End music)

As he and everyone left the cave he suddenly saw somebody that looked familiar somehow, he had graying black hair, red eyes, and a cape.

As they made eye contact they suddenly had a look of recognition in each other's eyes.

"Hawke?" said the man.

"Qrow?"

End Chapter

Omake: Swearing for real

Ozpin was watching the security footage to find any suspicious activity fast-forwarding through several scenes.

He eventually came across one of Hawke Branwen.

Hawke stubbed banged his foot on large piece of equipment.

"Ow! Troll Mangoes!" shouted Hawke.

"Wait I'm alone, I can swear for real! SON OF A…"

Ozpin just fast-forwarded more.

 **If anyone can guess what he Omake was referencing you get an internet cookie.**

 **Anyway in the flashbacks Isael was from the Mod M'rissi's Tails of Troubles, Aedriath was from the mod Rigmor of Bruma, and Anidar was from Blood of the Nord.**

 **Also Dmitri and Lilith are from the mod Maids II Deception.**

 **Anyway I recently discovered the meme "You Say Run goes with everything" and the song was constantly playing in my head for the whole final scene with Ondolemar whenever I imagined it.**

 **Also, I'd like to ask you all something. I have two potential paths for Hawke to take during the course of this fic, both have their pros and cons.**

 **One path, involves Hawke becoming a professor at Beacon, the other half just involves him doing Stormcloak related stuff on Remnant.**

 **Now the point where that fork in the road is a bit off, as the current time period is at 12 years before the events of Volume 1.**

 **But I want to ask now while I am still thinking of it.**

 **Which path would you rather him take?**

 **If I just take the pure Stormcloak path then when that crossroads appear, I will skip straight to the Volume 1 finale.**

 **So Beacon Professor path will have less originality but more content for this story.**

 **Stormcloak path will have less content for this story but more originality.**

 **Whichever path gets requested more I will take.**

 **Also check out the Naruto x Skyrim crossover Blood Ties.**

 **Without that fic I likely wouldn't have thought this particular concept in the first place.**

 **Anyway if you have any comments, concerns, questions, suggestions, contstructive criticism, or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review.**


	3. Reunion

**So Funny story, I was in the process of writing the reading story of Team Akatsuki that I promised Israel Pena, but my mind just keeps jumping back to this fic. I wonder if it's my medication that I'm using for my poison ivy rash (long story) the doctor did say it would make me more hyper, and I'm already ADHD, so I'm hyper and distracted enough as it is. So if this comes out before the reading of Team Akatsuki, I apologize to Israel Pena, and if it comes out after, I hope he will understand why it took so long.**

 **Anyway, my conundrum about the path to take Hawke on has been solved. Hawke still focuses on the Stormcloak business but he's also a part time professor at Beacon, or more of a tutor.**

 **Thank you darkromdemon for the suggestion.**

 **Also the pairing options are as follows**

 **Hawke x Goodwitch (10 votes)**

 **Hawke x M'rissi (4 votes)**

 **Hawke x Serana (3 or 4 votes (not clear on one of them))**

 **Hawke x Winter (1 vote)**

 **Goodwitch is dominating the lead with Winter in dead last, while M'rissi and Serana are neck in neck for second place.**

 **M'rissi: Bite M'rissi Serana**

 **Serana: Don't tempt me**

 **M'rissi: *hiss***

 **Me: Alright break it up you two, there's still plenty of time for either of you to catch up to Goodwitch.**

 **Now for reviews**

 **Thatguy(guest): You are correct the Omake was indeed a reference to Gravity Falls, here's an internet Cookie (::)**

 **LONE RANGER 97: Oh hey it's you again. I remember you from my last story. Yes the Telekinesis spell is awesome. I got my Alteration skill to 100 just by messing around with it. I actually have plan in the future for Hawke to really let loose with that spell.**

 **Also are you reading my mind or something? I actually had those plans for M'rissi, especially that one with Zwei considering in the mod M'rissi is from she is afraid of dogs.**

 **And for that scene with Summer, I looked back on it and all I can say is… WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! Seriously, I don't what went wrong. Did I accidentally delete the first part of the sentence or something? Or did something weird happen when uploading it? I normally don't do this because of lazy/pride thing, but I will update that chapter as soon as I can. I plan to update before uploading this chapter but in the event that I don't I'll just put this here.**

 **The line that says "M'rissi and pushed her out of the way." Was supposed to say "Summer teleported to M'rissi and pushed her out of the way."**

 **I apologize to everyone, and I gotta say, thank you LONE RANGER 97, as if you hadn't pointed that out, I likely would have been none the wiser.**

 **Also I will say this here, if there are any Fairy Tail fans, LONE RANGER 97 is putting his Skyrim x Fairy Tail crossover SOUL DOVAH SLAYER up for adoption. I'd do it myself, but unfortunately, I don't like Fairy Tail.**

 **Anyway this chapter is going introduce young Ruby and young Yang, as well as Raven.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, if I did, Torchwick's supposed death would have been much less anticlimactic.**

 **Extra A/N: Okay this needs to be addressed as this has been suggested at least twice now. I. AM. NOT. DOING. A. HAREM.**

 **I don't have anything against harems, I really don't. I just would not be able to write a good one. If you want a harem, look elsewhere because you will not find one with me, or write your own. In order to get this message across I'm going to put my reading of Team Akatsuki on hold so I can get this message out as soon as possible. I am sorry Israel Pena, you'll have to wait a little longer.**

Chapter 3: Reunion

Carriage to Helgen, a few years ago

 _Hawke was sitting in the back of a carriage just awakening from being unconscious._

" _I see you're awake now," said the man across from him._

 _It was then Hawke noticed him and his fellow passengers were in shackles._

" _Easy, you walked into an imperial ambush, same as us," said the man, "We tried to tell them you weren't with us, but they wouldn't believe us."_

 _That was right, Hawke went to investigate a lead on a spy of Harkon infiltrating the imperial legion, that was the last time he listened to a Vigilant of Stendarr who was drunk._

 _When Hawke looked to his right he couldn't believe his eyes, it was his God father, Ulfric Stormcloak._

 _Later the Dragon attacked, Ralof lead Hawke into a nearby tower where Ulfric was waiting_

" _Hawke, thank Talos you're alive," he said._

" _Hawke?" said Ralof, "as in Hawke Branwen? You're Volgar's kid?"_

Present day Patch

"Okay reuniting with my long lost brother aside for right now," Qrow began, "What happened to Summer?"

Hawke who was still carrying Summer gritted his teeth, "The Thalmor," he growled, "just when we thought we won, the leader fired an attack at M'rissi here," he continued gesturing to M'rissi who was sniffling, "Summer pushed her out of the way and took the attack."

Qrow clenched his fists.

"I was actually planning to locate her next of kin," said Hawke.

"I'll take you to them brother, I know where they live," Qrow replied in a somber tone.

Qrow led them to a cabin in the woods that reminded Hawke of the cabin he used to live in with his father.

When they arrive, Qrow said "Tai, you're going to want to come out here."

Taiyang Xiao Long, came out looking slightly concerned, Yang and Ruby were getting tired and were about ready for bed, but they wanted to say goodnight to their Uncle Qrow who had left rather suddenly.

He saw behind Qrow was a lot of people, and faunus girl that was crying for some reason, while some bipedal cat was comforting her.

"What's happening Qrow?" he asked.

"You're not going to like this," Qrow replied somberly.

He then gestured to a man who actually resembled Qrow and Raven, knowing about Qrow and Raven having a long lost brother, Taiyang decided to file that tidbit away for later, as he saw what was in the man's arms.

"SUMMER! NOOOO!" cried Taiyang getting to his knees, his cry alerted Yang and Ruby, "Mommy?!" cried Yang.

Hawke felt his heart clench, that girl couldn't have been older then Blake.

And the other girl looked only 3.

Later

"We are gathered here today in memory of Summer Rose," said a priest at Summer's funeral.

So many people showed up, aside from her family, Hawke and the rest of the Stormcloaks showed up, as did the people that were saved from the Thalmor, even Sienna Khan and Blake.

And there were a few people Hawke didn't recognize.

Hawke had just sent a hawk off with a scroll (the paper kind) and went up to Taiyang, "I don't know if it is any consolation, but you'll be pleased to know the one responsible paid dearly."

Taiyang said nothing but nodded in response.

"Now would anyone like to say a few words?" said the priest.

"I would," said Hawke stepping up.

Ruby and Yang looked up at the man who brought their mom's body home.

According to Uncle Qrow, he was their long lost Uncle.

"Where I come from we believe in a special afterlife called Sovengarde. There are two ways one ends up there, either one is a Nord, or they die a hero's death. Now Summer saved a lot of lives, and while yes, we Stormcloaks did help, we were in unfamiliar territory, and Summer guided us. A good friend of mine is still alive because Summer gave her life for her. If anyone deserves Sovengarde, it is Summer Rose!"

Hawke then pulled his gunblade out.

"I'm told that in this land people name their weapons. For a while this weapon has had no name, I aim to change that, in Honor of Summer Rose I call this blade 'Summer's Storm,'" Hawke then sheathed Summer's Storm and put his fist to his heart and said, "For Summer!"

All the Stormcloaks then mimicked the gesture and repeated "For Summer!"

After the service Sienna Khan approached Hawke, "Blake and I will returning to Menagerie now," she said, "I represent an order that promotes equality between humans and faunus, after what you did today you can expect to be hearing from us soon."

With that Sienna walked off guiding Blake, "Hey Sienna," said Hawke as Sienna looked back, "Talos guide you," Hawke said.

Sienna grinned and continued to walk off.

Ralof, Hides-in-Shadows, and J'zargo then approached Hawke, "What's our next move Stormblade?" asked Ralof.

"I have already sent word to Ulfric to request this mission be changed to Search and Destroy. Besides the fact I want to drive the Thalmor out of Akavir, I have finally found the family I was searching my whole life for, I want to spend time with them. Then there is the matter of Summer's daughters," Hawke said.

J'zargo and Hides-in-Shadows raised an eyebrow, but Ralof's eyes widened in realization, "Volgar," he said.

Hawke nodded, "I was almost exactly Yang's age when my father died."

( **A/N: fun fact, this little tid bit is actually entirely coincidental. I literally just made the connection myself while writing this moment lol.** )

Then a silver haired man approached Hawke, "Hawke Branwen," he said, "I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor."

"Sure what is it?" Hawke asked.

"Well I have a certain student that I was hoping you'd mentor for me. Normally I'd have one of colleagues do so, but from what I've been told of you, your skill set make you more compatible to teaching her with her, particular abilities," Ozpin explained.

"I'll need more information before I come up with an answer," said Hawke.

"Understandable, perhaps at some point we can meet up in my office to discuss more privately," said Ozpin, "I can tell you this much, her name is Amber."

Slight Time Skip

It has been a almost a week since Summer's funeral. Ulfric had gotten back to Hawke so the Stormcloaks were here to stay.

"Hey who wants to hear a song?" asked Hawke.

"Me!" shouted Yang and Ruby at the same time.

Hawke then pulled out a lute.

"Okay this one is an ode to the Savior of Skyrim, it's called Tale of the Tongues."

Play Tale of the Tongues by Cranius presents

 _Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky_

 _His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes_

 _Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died_

 _They burned and they bled as they issued their cries_

 _We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage_

 _Heroes on the field of this new war to wage_

 _And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world_

 _Lost in the shadow, of the black wings unfurled,_

 _But then came the tongues on that terrible day_

 _Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray_

 _And all heard the music of Alduin's doom_

 _Sweet songs of Skyrim, Sky shattering Thu'um_

 _And so the tongues freed us from Alduin's rage_

 _Gave the gift of the voice, ushered in a new age_

 _And if Alduin is eternal, then eternity's done_

 _For his story is over, and the dragons are gone._

Ruby and Yang clapped.

M'rissi then just fell asleep.

"Huh I guess it's time for M'rissi's cat nap," said Hawke.

Yang snickered.

Hawke then went and carried M'rissi into the room set for the two of them.

Hawke came out and began looking for Yang and Ruby. He became concerned, when he couldn't find either of them.

Then he noticed the wagon was gone.

He then widened his eyes in fear as he remembered when Taiyang told him about Raven, he swore he saw a mane of blond hair retreating from the door.

Come to think of it, he swore he saw Yang looking at a photo of Raven's former cabin earlier.

Hawke got the scroll he was given and dialed up Qrow.

"What is it Hawke?" asked Qrow.

"Yang and Ruby are missing, I think Yang went to look for Raven!" shouted Hawke.

"How did this happen?" asked Qrow.

"I left the room for a moment," said Hawke sounding panicked.

"Okay I'll rendezvous with you while you go on ahead."

Hawke then rushed through the woods, he came just in time to see Yang and a sleeping Ruby about to be set upon by Grimm.

" **Wuld Nah Kest!** " shouted Hawke as rushed at the Grimm wielding Summer's Storm just as Qrow arrived.

They slaughtered a bunch of grimm, while the remaining Grimm glared at them.

"COME AT ME!" Shouted Hawke.

The Grimm proceeded to rush at Hawke.

They might as well have been jumping into a woodchipper because it had the same effect.

Hawke then went up to Yang and said "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Yang who was looking at Hawke with admiration suddenly got all mad, "Shut up you don't know what I'm going through!"

Hawke saw Yang's eyes turn read and thought _She really is a Branwen_.

"I know exactly what you're going through," said Hawke.

Yang's eyes widened as did Qrow's.

"My mother walked on me as well, and she brought Qrow and your mother Raven with her. While I understand the reasons, it still doesn't change the fact that I never knew her. And to top it all off, just as you lost Summer, I lost my father, when I was your age in fact."

Yang's eyes widened.

"Be grateful for what you have Yang, you have Ruby, your father, your uncle Qrow, and now you even have me and M'rissi. When I was where you are now, I had no one."

Hawke then closed his eyes and sighed, "I think it was fate that brought me to Patch," he then gave Yang a hug who returned it crying.

Hawke then turned to Qrow, "You take Yang and Ruby back the cabin, I'll make sure no more Grimm follow after you."

Qrow was about to ask the real reason but then he noticed something and just nodded.

Once they were out of sight and ear-shot Hawke said, "You can come out now."

A raven then floated down and transformed into a woman with a Nevermore mask.

She then removed the Nevermore mask revealing a face that resembled Yang's only with Black hair and Red eyes.

"Hawke," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hello Raven."

Chapter End.

 **Man this chapter was sooo much more depressing than I originally pictured it. So much more feels than I intended. If anyone's wondering why Zwei is not here yet, well that is because they don't have him yet. I don't know Zwei's age, but I imagine he's not an elderly dog, so I'd imagine he's 8 at the oldest by the time of canon.**

 **Also I want to ask a couple things I want your opinions on.**

 **First thing, I have an idea for an omake series of Summer being in Sovengarde, is that something you would all like to see?**

 **Also and this is something that just occurred to me, those who are familiar with the Overall Elder Scrolls Lore, the Nerevarine, the protagonist of Morrowind, was last known heading to Akavir. The people of Tamriel know Remnant as Akavir. In otherwords the Nerevarine would be wandering around the lands of Remnant. And because of his Corprus, he would still be around.**

 **Now the second thing I want to ask you is; would you like me to include the Nerevarine in this story?**

 **If you don't that's okay, it won't fuck my overall plan for the story, but if I do include him I have some interesting plot points surrounding him that I could include.**

 **Anyway now I'm going to take a break from this to work on that reading of Team Akatsuki I promised Israel Pena… provided I don't get distracted again lol.**

 **Anyway if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just wanna say hi please leave a review.**


	4. Alliance

**Hello everyone, I haven't gotten caught up playing Fallout 3 after getting the game for the first time in my life, I don't know what you're talking about. Also check my story titled "updates" for more info. In other news, I recently had an interesting epiphany. For the longest time, I assumed that most people joined the Stormcloaks. Apparently, all those Fan Fics out there where the Dragonborn is with the Imperials says otherwise lol. Well I've before somewhere said that I feel the Imperials gave a very bad first impression. With the exception of Hadvar. That guy is awesome. General Tullius turned out to be awesome as well. Also, I've advertised in Team SVGD, but any I highly recommend any Imperial fans check out The One She feared by Baldor Omnuik. He brings the Dragonborn to their maximum potential.**

 **Also, I noticed there have been some misconceptions about M'Rissi, these misconceptions I feel, aren't giving her a fair chance in the pairing voting. So, before you vote for the pairing, I recommend you either download the mod M'Rissi's Tails of trouble or watch a playthrough of it. For the playthrough, I'd recommend Zero Period Productions, he's who I watched, and how I discovered most of my mods that I use, including M'Rissi's Tails of Trouble. It's a great mod, and won't take too much of your time. In fact, I also recommend you do so before proceeding with the story. Plus, it'll better help you understand what I mean when I say M'Rissi isn't your typical Khajit. And why I have her act the way she does and say things like "Mrow." Plus, you won't have to wait for me to explain her backstory via flashbacks (which I'm doing for those who don't do so). Anyway, I will not say the pairing score this chapter. Also I have some unfortunate news. I have to take Serana out of the contest. I am so sorry for this but I came to a situation I hadn't thought of when I made the pairings. You see, I have a certain plot point I want to do for this fic. I won't say what it is as it'll involve spoilers. But I would not be able to do that plot point if Serana was paired with Hawke. Again, I am so sorry, but I had not thought about that when I started this fic. Any Dragonborn x Serana fans, I'd recommend my other fic The Dragonborn Returns- Team SVGD, in which the Dragonborn is basically Captain America.**

 **Anyway, I will have the scores up next chapter. Also so far I have had one review saying yes to including the Nerevarine, and zero saying no. So I will include the Nerevarine in this story. Just a heads up though. He will not physically appear until about the end of vol 3 – beginning of vol 4. I will however have references to him throughout the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, if I did, the Blake character short would have actually been about Blake.**

Chapter 4: Alliance

Skyrim a few years ago

 _Hawke was standing the ruins of the Hall of the Vigilant._

 _He looked around and found who he was looking for._

 _Keeper Carcette._

 _Due to his demonic nature and his vampire heritage, he and the vigilants never saw eye to eye._

 _A few of them even tried to kill him a few times._

 _Carcette however, he had nothing but respect for._

 _She even offered her condolences after hearing of the fate of his father._

 _She appeared to have gone down fighting._

 _He kneeled down and closed her eyes._

" _If anyone deserves Sovengarde, it's you," he said._

 _He then decided to hunt down the one who did this._

 _For he knew already who did this as there was only one vampire bold enough and powerful enough to do this._

 _After all these years he finally had some kind of Solid lead._

 _He was finally about to face harkon._

 _After hearing rumors of the reforming of the Dawnguard, Hawke decided to follow up on it._

 _He joined a young man name Agmaer on the journey to the fortress._

 _Hawke saw Vigilant Tolan having a heated discussion with the leader whose name was apparently Isran._

" _Tolan it's been a while," said Hawke making his presence known._

" _Hawke?" asked Tolan noticing him there._

" _I've come to join the Dawnguard," said Hawke._

" _Are you sure Hawke?" asked Tolan._

" _I think I know who took out the Hall of the Vigilants," said Hawke._

" _Do enlighten us," said Isran intrigued._

" _The one I've spent many years hunting down, the Vampire Lord Harkon. He's the only one who would be bold or arrogant enough to something this drastic," Hawke explained._

 _Hawke had just entered a chamber._

 _Tolan was dead._

 _Hawke went through the same ritual he went with Carcette._

 _He was wearing full Dawnguard armor now by the way._

 _He had also just had his hand impaled._

 _Just to see what would happen he went through the puzzle and a cofiin came out with a vampire woman._

 _What was more she was daughter of Coldharbour like his mother._

" _Who are you?" she asked, "Are you like me?"_

" _Sort of," replied Hawke, "the name is Hawke."_

" _I'm Serana," she said._

 _Hawke noticed the elder scroll but decided to inquire about it later._

" _So how long have you been in there?" he asked._

" _I don't know who's High King right now?" she asked._

" _After the Civil War Ulfric Stormcloak became the High King."_

" _Civil War? Oh boy another squabble who were the contenders?"_

" _The Stormcloaks supported Ulfric, while the Empire supported Elisif."_

" _What Empire?"_

" _The Empire of Cyrodil."_

" _Cyrodil is the seat of an entire empire?"_

" _Holy shit you have been gone a while. You missed quite a lot of shit going down. The Red Mountain erupted, a bunch of gates of Oblivion opened and were invade by Dremora, the Mother of all wars happened, oh and Dragons came back. As did Alduin. He's gone now though."_

 _Serana just blinked._

 _When Hawke agreed to bring Serana home, he had no way of knowing that her father was Lord Harkon himself._

 _He couldn't even hear him when he was THANKING HIM._

 _It took every ounce of his will power to draw his dwemer gun blade on Harkon right then and there to hell with the consequences._

 _Serana actually picked up on this thought that was mainly cause she was right next to him._

 _Harkon offered him a gift._

 _He gave Harkon a few choice words and left._

" _You left Harkon with an Elder Scroll?!" shouted Isran._

" _I had no choice," said Hawke._

" _You could have ended him there," said Isran._

 _At that point Hawke snapped and grabbed Isran by the throat and pinned him to the wall._

" _Listen here you bastard. There were way too many of them, and I was in the lion's den! I couldn't be sure he would die there! Nobody wants to kill Harkon more than I do so don't ever question my resolve again!" shouted Hawke._

 _He then let Isran down, "I'm sorry about that, I just had a lot of bottled up anger at the situation of not being able to have my vengeance," said Hawke._

 _Isran could tell Hawke truly felt bad about losing his temper._

 _Hawke showed up at fort Dawnguard with Gunmar and Injard._

" _Please wait a moment while I test you all for Vampirism," said Isran._

 _A light began glowing and Isran was clearly shocked by what he detected._

" _By Stendarr!" shouted Isran._

" _What on Nirn did Harkon do to you Hawke?!_

 **Opening (play Courtroom Revolutionairre Vocal version by adriasaurus)**

 _(instrumental)_

 _Follow your heart out of the Darkness_

 _Stand up and rise from the ashes_

 _Back to the Start, far from the madness_

 _Come alive again_

 _Break off the chains of hesitation_

 _Your voice will be your salvation_

 _Look to the light of liberation waiting at the end_

 _I'll chase away all of the phantoms that haunt in your sleep_

 _Don't be afraid of your emotions_

 _Give into them and run to me_

 _I can hear you calling out for me_

 _All of the Discord in your heart reveals_

 _That you need me now_

 _So I won't leave you—this I vow_

 _(instrumental again)_

 _Once I was young, once I was frightened_

 _But now I stand here enlightened_

 _No longer bound by my own silence_

 _This is here and now_

 _Walk every road, fight every battle_

 _Let judgement fall with Gavel_

 _Stand unashamed_

 _What good is faith without a bit of doubt_

 _I'll chase away all of the phantoms that haunt in your sleep_

 _Don't be afraid of your emotions_

 _Give into them and run to me_

 _I can hear you calling out for me_

 _All of the Discord in your heart reveals_

 _That you need me now_

 _So I won't leave you—this I vow_

 _(more instrumental)_

 _You'll be safe for now_

 _I'll never leave you—this I vow_

( **End Song** )

Akavir/Remnant Present Day

Hawke and Raven just stared at each other for a bit.

"Well I can see Yang takes after you in terms of looks," said Hawke.

"Where have you been?" asked Raven.

"You know it's funny, all my life I was wondering the same thing about you and Qrow," said Hawke.

"But I came from beyond Remnant a land called Tamriel," said Hawke.

"We know this place as Akavir, a land of mystery," he continued.

"And from what I understand, Qrow seems to take after our father while you take after our mother, and I got both ends of the stick," added Hawke.

Raven was confused at first, until Hawke explained.

"Our father Volgar was a Nord war Veteran, who fought in the last great war, our mother Safiria was a pure-blood vampire, Nords really love to drink, and I don't think I need to explain vampires," explained Hawke.

"Wait so we are half demon basically?" asked Raven.

When Hawke nodded she said, "That explains so much."

"I actually envy Qrow," said Hawke, "his excessive drinking has actually caused his demon half to become sedated," Hawke chuckled a bit at that.

"But while I'm enjoying this family reunion and all we are dancing around the most important issue," said Hawke suddenly becoming serious.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

Hawke could feel Raven's guilt.

"I wanted to find you. I had this whole plan to show up with you and surprise everybody. But then you found us. What can I do now? Just show up like nothing happened? Like I didn't just walk out on my own daughter," said Raven with tears running down her eyes.

"I just feel I can't just show up, and I need to do more than just say sorry," she added.

"I understand," said Hawke.

"I will not tell them that you're still around though or how you actually feel about them," said Hawke still stern, "you should do that yourself."

Raven sighed, she was really going to have to bite the bullet on this one.

Then she remembered something.

"Oh by the way, Dimitri and Lilith send their regards," she said.

Hawke's reaction was not at all what she was expecting.

She heard him mutter a single word.

Matari.

3 days later

Hawke was entertaining Yang and Ruby (plus M'rissi) with stories of his adventures in Skyrim when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Tai Yang.

He went to the door to see a rather large Panther Faunus man.

"Excuse me, does Hawke Branwen live here?" he asked.

Tai Yang nodded.

"May I speak to him?" he asked.

Tai Yang gestured the man to come inside.

"Hawke you have a visitor," said Tai Yang.

Hawke having just finished the story got up and looked at the man.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Ghira Belladona, Chief of Menagerie, and head of the White Fang, on behalf of all of us, I want to thank you for freeing my people from those Thalmor, especially when one of their captives was my daughter,"said the now named Ghira.

"You're little Blake's dad?" asked Hawke

"I wanted to do more than thank you though," explained Ghira.

"You see the group I lead, the White Fang is meant to bridge the gap between Faunus and humanity. There are some racists out there who still treat us like animals though. The group you lead though, the Stormcloaks has actually inspired many, with not only its valor, but its diversity, and many faunus actually want to join your cause. So I'm proposing an Alliance, you would join us in our peaceful protests, while also providing security, and you would have more troops to fight the Thalmor," explained Ghira.

Hawke thought about it for a bit and agreed.

"Good I'd like you to accompany me to Menagerie for a bit to make things official and finalize our agreement," said Ghira.

"Good, I should bring M'rissi and Jhzargo as well, M'rissi because she's attached to me, and Jhzargo as he's my chief diplomat," said Hawke.

Menagerie sometime later

Hawke looked at the state of Menagerie in pity.

It reminded him too much of the Old Gray Quarter back at Windhelm.

He was very grateful that Ulfric decided to improve the conditions once the fallout from the Civil war was over.

He may have had to replace half of the Windhelm Guard, but it was worth it.

Can't have racist guards now can we?

But anyway one snake faunus went up to Hawke and said, "What do you think you're doing here human," she said.

"Easy Ko," said a familiar voice.

Sure enough it was old Sienna Khan.

"This is Hawke Branwen," she said.

"Wait, you're Hawke?" she said.

"Yep," he said.

"I'm surprised you're human, with how much respect Sienna has for you I figured you'd be faunus," she said.

"I'm surprised myself to see Sienna has so much respect for a human," Ghira said grinning.

"Don't think this changes my opinions on humanity Ghira," said Sienna, "Hawke just happens to be the exception. We understand each other."

"Anyway I'm Ko Ophiucus," said the Snake faunus, "And my semblance is hypnosis."

A wolf faunus came by, "So you're Hawke Branwen, it is honor to meet you. I am Akhil Lupus," he said, "And my semblance is Pack mind."

An orange haired monkey faunus came by and beat his chest with one hand and having a partially eaten banana in the other hand, came by.

"Yo I'm Lou Wukong, and my semblance is battle beats," he said before taking a bite of his Banana.

"As good as it is to see you again Hawke I believe High Leader Belladona wants to discuss things at his mansion so we will leave you be for now," said Sienna as she and her friends walked off.

Upon arriving at Ghira's house, Hawke's leg was immediately assaulted by a small form that screamed "Mr. Hawke!"

"Hey Blake," said Hawke smiling.

"Can we play?" she asked.

"I have to make the alliance official with your father first," said Hawke.

Blake then made… the face.

Even with all his demonic power, he could not resist the face.

Jzhargo just smiled, "Jzhargo will take of things, this one should play with the little Kitten."

Blake jumped for joy as did M'rissi.

Jzhargo then went into the next room with Ghira.

Hawke just pulled out his Lute, "Who wants to hear a ballad?" he asked.

"This one is an ode to the Stormcloaks since they were first formed. It's called the age of Opression."

 _We drink to our youth to the days come and gone_

 _For the age of oppression is now nearly done_

 _We'll drive out the empire from this land that we own_

 _With our blood and our steel we will take back our home_

 _All hail to Ulfric, you are the High King_

 _In your great honor we drink and we sing_

 _We're the children of Skyrim and we'll fight all our lives_

 _And when Sovengarde beckons every one of us dies_

 _But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean_

 _Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams_

 _All hail to Ulfric you are the high King_

 _In your great honor we drink and we sing_

 _We're the children of Skyrim and we fight all our lives_

 _And when Sovengarde beckons everyone of us dies._

Blake clapped very happily and M'rissi purred.

"How about I tell you a story now?" asked Hawke.

"This is a legend from my homeland. The legend of the Dragonborn."

"You see long ago dragons ravaged the world. They were led by the worst of them all. Alduin the World Eater. His eyes were blood red and his scales were black as night. They say when he took to the sky his shadow blocked out the sun. People had thought all hope was lost. But something happened that even Alduin hadn't counted on. He was betrayed by his own second in command. Parthurnaax. Pathurnaax proceed to teach the mortals the Thu'um, or Dragon shout, so they could combat the Dragons. Three heroes eventually combated Alduin in a final stand with a Thu'um they made on their own. The Dragonrend Shout, causing Alduin to fall from the sky and making him feel mortal. They used an Elder Scroll to defeat Alduin and thought he was gone forever.

They were wrong.

You see Alduin was never really destroyed, he was simply shot forward in time. And he began resurrecting the dragons. People thought all hope was lost again.

But then, he came, in their tongue he was Dovakihn, with body of a mortal and the blood and soul of a dragon, he was the one they feared, he was the Dragonborn.

You see normally when some killed a dragon, their soul lived on and the Dragon could potentially return, but when the Dragonborn killed a dragon, he absorbed their soul.

Also as Dragonborn, they bridged the gap between mortality and immortality so he was the only one who could defeat Alduin.

In order to learn the Dragonrend shout he sought out Parthurnaax at the Throat of the World. With the Elder Scroll he was able to peer through time and learn the Dragonrend shout.

Alduin who had sensed this came to do battle with his foe. Teaming up with Parthurnaax the Dragonborn fought Alduin. Alduin was no match and was forced to retreat. The Dragonborn pursued Alduin on the back of a Dragon named Ohdaviing, all the way to Sovengarde. There he teamed up with the three heroes of old, and fought Alduin one last time. Alduin was defeated and never seen again."

Blake listened to the story with stars in her eyes.

Little did either of them know, there was a young Bull Faunus standing outside the Window listening to everything.

6 months later

"So what bed time story do you want this time? The tale of the four maidens again?" asked Hawke.

"No," said Ruby who went to the book case and pulled out a book, "This is my other favorite one," she said.

"The Father of Aura?" said Hawke reading the title.

Yang got stars in her eyes at this.

"Ooh that one is awesome," she said.

"Well then Father of Aura it is," said Hawke opening up the book.

"Long ago before the Shnee Dust Company made Dust available everywhere, and before the Great War, people struggled against the Creatures of Grimm. Armed with nothing but regular weapons they fought back. Some succeeded, some barely so, many others did not make it. People lived in fear each day, and with that fear brought more grimm.

It looked like humanity might go extinct, but then a miracle happened. A mysterious adventurer appeared. Clad in Golden Armor, wielding two blades. After fighting off a pack of Grimm that was attacking a village, he gave them a gift. He gave them Aura, and by extension Semblances. Therefore, giving humanity the edge against the Grimm they had been searching so long for. People now had less reason to fear the Grimm. Before the man left the people asked him his name.

He responded 'I am known by many names but I am most known as…'" Hawke paused as his eyes widened at the name. He couldn't believe his eyes. "'… _The Nerevarine_ ' and just as soon as he appeared he vanished never to be seen again. We will never forget you Nerevarine, Father of Aura," Hawke finished as he closed the book.

Seeing that Ruby and Yang were asleep, he stepped out with the book and sent a message to Ozpin.

 _We need to talk ASAP_

Ozpin texted him back quickly.

 _Meet me in my office_

Hawke proceeded to head out the door, when he was approached by Raven.

"What do you want?" asked Hawke.

"I can make your trip to Ozpin go faster," said Raven pulling out her Katana and creating a portal.

"This portal will take you to Beacon Academy," she said.

Hawke just nodded and went through the portal.

Hawke went up to a blonde woman who he was sure he saw at Summer's funeral.

She wasn't too bad looking either.

But that was irrelevant at this point.

"Excuse me I'm here to see Ozpin," he said.

Glynda Goodwitch was just thinking about life when Hawke Branwen approached.

She actually blushed when she realized how good looking he was up close.

The last time she saw Qrow and Ravens long lost brother was at Summer's funeral and he made an impression then.

Back then he reminded her of a cross of Qrow and Ironwood.

Composing herself she said, "Right this way Mister Branwen."

They stepped into the elevator and Goodwitch blushed at how close she was to Hawke.

Little did she realize Hawke was blushing as well do to being so close to someone in "such a tiny elevator."

They arrived at Ozpin's office who greeted them with a sip of Coffee.

"Welcome Mr. Branwen," said Ozpin, "What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

Hawke just held up the copy of The Father of Aura, and said, "I'm curious as to why what is clearly is history book is labeled as a 'fairy tale,'" he asked.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ozpin, though inwardly he was on his guard.

He felt Salem's shadow over him when he spoke to him at Summer's funeral.

It was only assurances of both Qrow and Raven that he decided to give Hawke the benefit of the doubt.

"Because it mentions the Nerevarine," said Hawke.

"I fail to see what a fairy tale character has to do with anything," said Ozpin trying to maintain a calm façade.

"Because the Nerevarine is not only real, but is still alive today," said Hawke.

Glynda got into combat stance immediately but Ozpin stopped her with a hand gesture.

"And just how do you know this?" asked Ozpin.

Hawke smiled, "Because like me, the Nerevarine originally hailed from Tamriel, he was given a disease called Corpus that stopped his aging, and he disappeared 200 years ago to Akavir, or rather Remnant is it's called by its inhabitants."

Glynda put her crop down and Ozpin released a breathe had no clue how long he'd been holding.

He wasn't working for Salem, that was relief.

"Well Hawke I was going to wait a bit before doing this but you proved yourself trustworthy enough," said Ozpin.

The elevator then opened and a woman with brown hair came in.

"Hawke I'd like you to meet Amber Autumn, the Fall maiden, and the woman I want you to mentor," said Ozpin.

Glynda had to resist the urge to chuckle at Hawke's mind blown expression.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood of Remnant," said Ozpin.

End chap… wait what, what's happening…

Vale was on Fire, Beacon was crushed, and the top of Beacon Tower was removed.

But was interesting was what was happening at the top of the tower.

Two people were in fierce combat.

On one side was Hawke Branwen.

On the other side was a raven-haired, amber-eyed woman in red dress wielding two swords and the power of the fall maiden. She also had a few cuts for some reason.

Hawke was wielding Summer's Storm.

There was a Grimm Dragon circling the tower.

"What do you mean break the cycle?" the woman asked.

Hawke just growled, "I'm through try to break through that thick skull of yours Cinder Fall!" he shouted.

He lunged at her and she parried.

"You think you know so much about me?! What I've been through?! WHAT I'VE LOST?!" he shouted slashing at her with each sentence.

"WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY!?" shouted Hawke.

Cinder kicked Hawke away and conjured up a storm of fire balls and sent every one of them at Hawke just in time for an older Ruby (probably 15) to see this.

"UNCLE HAWKE!" she shouted as Silver lights came out of her eyes and everything went white.

In the whiteness we see Raven standing with one of her fellow tribesman.

"I see," said the Tribesman, who was wearing a geist mask.

"This is disturbing," he said.

"For as long as I can remember, I keep having the same nightmare," Raven said.

"But why does this disturb you so much?" asked the tribesman.

"You remember my semblance?" asked Raven.

"Future sight yes," said Geist mask.

"Then tell me why," said Raven.

"Why what?" Geist mask asked confused.

"Why can't I see past this point?" said Raven.

Now End Chapter.

 **Oh my goodness this took a while. And I even finished with Fall Out 3. So we have our first mention of the Nerevarine.**

 **Also I've said this before in other fics and might have said it here, but I'll say it again.**

 **With my fics, 95% of the story is planned out ahead of time, the other 5% is made up as I go along.**

 **Some examples this chapter include the bits with Jzhargo and Hawke's interaction with Glynda.**

 **Also this chapter was a lot more Lore heavy then I thought it would be lol. Also what do you all think of the opening. I plan to come up with scenes to go with it in the future, I just feel this song fits well with my story.**

 **Anyway, I'm building up to a major chapter called The Battle of Patch, which is going to involve the next major battle with the Thalmor. That chapter is the deadline for the voting on pairings.**

 **Which is why I decided to have that interaction between Hawke and Glynda, if she wins the vote, I want at least some kind of build up.**

 **Also apparently Ruby's birthday is Halloween, lol. With RWBY volume 5 just around the corner I'll see you later.**

 **And I still haven't heard whether people like the idea of Summer Rose in Sovengarde Omake series.**

 **Also LONE RANGER 97 please let me know if there was any more sorcery removing parts of this fic. I really appreciate you catching it in my last two chapters.**

 **Anyway if you have any comments, questions, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just want to say hi, please leave a review. I do read each and every one and that is how I've been keeping track of the votes.**


	5. Important announcement

**So Normally I don't do these, but this is kind of a big deal that is going to affect this story.**

 **You see after the last chapter got released and before my very long awaited chapter of The Dragonborn Returns- Team SVGD got released, it got revealed that Sienna Khan was female.**

 **Thinking back on it, I should have seen this coming, after all, not many males have a name like Sienna.**

 **Why does this affect the story you might ask?**

 **Because If I had known this I would have made Sienna a pairing option.**

 **So with this new info and the unfortunateness of removing Serana from the pairing options, I'm going to edit my previous chapters and now basically reboot the pairing votes.**

 **All votes for pairings up to this point are now considered null and void.**

 **All votes are reset to Zero.**

 **So if you already voted is highly recommended you vote again.**

 **I will also release a poll.**

 **Here are the options**

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

 **M'rissi**

 **Sienna Khan**

 **Winter Shnee.**

 **Here's how the scoring is going to work**

 **A poll vote will be 1 pt.**

 **A review vote will be 2 pts**

 **And a review vote with a good reason would be 3 pts**

 **Personally, I'd vote for either M'rissi or Sienna Khan, but I gave you people an option to vote so whoever wins I will respect the winner.**

 **Also reminder, please either play the mod M'rissi's Tails of Trouble or watch a playthrough of it before voting.**

 **For a playthrough I would recommend Zero Period Productions.**

 **It's a good mod, and isn't very long so it shouldn't take too much of your time.**

 **And remember, M'rissi is not your typical Khajit, so don't just say you don't like Khajits.**

 **Now to answer a review**

 **General Zod: Well the reason why Hawke didn't heal Summer, the in story reason is that Summer's damage to the part of her heart that got grazed by the ice spike was too great for Hawke's healing magic.**

 **The out of story reason is I forgot about healing lol.**

 **As for why nobody unlocked his aura, funny you should mention that, because I actually I had a plan for Hawke to gain an Aura and semblance when he eventually ran into the Nerevarine.**

 **Never once did I consider that Qrow or Summer could have unlocked it for him lol.**

 **I will have an explanation next chapter for why that didn't happen.**

 **As for why Hawke wasn't using as much magic.**

 **Well for a similar reason why his main weapon is something as generic as a gunblade.**

 **I mostly prefer using weapons and the Thu'um to usual magic.**

 **As for why Hawke isn't more OP. Well he actually is.**

 **For you and others who share your concern I give you this sneak preview of something I have planned way down the road.**

" _ **I have different problem than most of the heroes you have to deal with.**_

 _ **You see ever since I came to Akavir I've felt like I'm on a continent of Cardboard.**_

 _ **No Cardboard is more durable, I feel like I'm on a continent of Styrofoam.**_

 _ **I constantly need to keep myself in check lest I break something, or someONE.**_

 _ **Never losing control even for an instant or somebody could die.**_

 _ **Even back in Tamriel, after defeating the likes of Alduin, Harkon, and Miirak, hardly anyone poses a challenge to me anymore.**_

 _ **So I constantly lower my self to other people's level, just so I can get some sort of thrill.**_

 _ **But you can take it can't you Cinder Fall?**_

 _ **What we have he is very rare opportunity.**_

 _ **A chance for me to REALLY LET LOOSE! AND SHOW YOU JUST HOW POWERFUL I REALLY AM!"**_

 **And another sneak peak, this time from the coming chapter The Battle of Patch.**

" _ **You heard the tales of me Elenwen. You read the reports of your own troops. You know what I'm capable of. It was your people that gave me the title of the Demon of Skyrim. Now let me ask you this. Have you ever heard of anyone who stopped me?!"**_

 **And you will see plenty more magic in the next chapter.**

 **Also I got to see it is so disappointing for me that you don't have an account.**

 **Because when someone like you brings up something that I think is a legit good point, I'm unable to respond to you personally and you have to wait for something like this to get your closure or know that I actually gave a crap about what you had to say.**

 **Now here' the main order for what I have planned in future chapters.**

 **Apprentice**

 **Pain**

 **Flashback: Vengeance at last**

 **Battle of Patch**

 **Now please remember to vote for the pairing, Rio out.**

 **Edit: okay people who voted here are forgetting multiple major things**

 **1\. I DO NOT DO HAREMS! I would not be able to write a good one.**

 **2\. SERANA IS NO LONGER AN OPTION. It's because do to a major plot point I have planned Serana can't be an option with when I plan to have her appear.**

 **3\. People's problems with M'rissi make no sense.**

 **People's reasons**

 **1\. They don't like Khajits- M'rissi is not your typical Khajit by any means, she doesn't even look like Khajit she looks more like a Faunus.**

 **2\. Khajit are sneaky thieves- M'rissi is as innocent and adorable as a flower. You might as well call Ruby a sneaky Thief cause that would be more acurrate.**

 **3\. Khajit side with the Thalmor- that is also a terrible reason do to the fact that she was experimented on by the Thalmor, hence her appearance and the side effect of her saying things like Mrow. The Thalmor also murdered her family in the most cruel of ways, and anyone who played or watched a playthrough of M'rissi's Tails of trouble would know that.**

 **So because I'm feeling like being a spiteful son of a bitch, from now on any wrong reason to not vote for M'rissi now equals one point to M'rissi and and - one point to everyone else. And any more votes for Serana will be an automatic vote for Sienna Khan instead. AND ANY MORE VOTES FOR HAREMS WILL BE A PLUS ONE VOTE TO SIENNA KHAN AND M'RISSI AND -1 TO WINTER AND GLYNDA GOODWITCH.**

 **I apologize if I'm coming off as a bit harsh, and I assure you I am not normally this spiteful, but COME ON PEOPLE DO YOU BOTHER TO READ THE A/N AND THIS ONE IS MARKED AS IMPORTANT FOR A REASON.**

 **Again I'm sorry but I have a serious issue with being ignored. It just really pisses me off for some reason.**


	6. Apprentice

**And this fic has returned yay. Sorry for neglecting it for so long. When I was making Operation rescue Weiss in Team SVGD, I was afraid if I took a break from that to write another fic I wouldn't return for a while, which has happened before and I only feel comfortable risking that with fics that haven't been released yet.**

 **I would like to ask you all though, can you think of a name for old Gheist mask? Cause I plan for him to play quite a few key roles, and I want something to call him other than Gheist mask. As a reminder he is part of the Branwen tribe, and his semblance is a psycomancy type semblance, he can enter people minds and look at information, he can use it for gathering intel on the enemy or for helping someone understand a thought or dream or vison they are having like with Raven.**

 **Here are the paring votes so far**

 **Sienna Khan: 10**

 **M'rissi: 5**

 **Goodwitch: 4**

 **Winter: 0**

 **After the vote reboot Sienna Khan is dominating. Yet nobody has tried the poll yet for some reason.**

 **Vote in the poll people, it's there for a reason, not to mention it could help you get an edge in your desired pairings.**

 **In this chapter you're gonna see Hawke actually use magic as he trains Amber.**

 **Also how Hawke will approach combat, he's basically Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate. Complete with vampirism lol. Basically when an opponent appears to have the upper hand, Hawke decides to step up his game. When he "let's loose," that is his equivalent of going Level 0 for Alucard.**

 **In the next chapter Pain, you will get to see Hawke step up his game a bit.**

 **Anyway Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, if I did we would have gotten to see more of Mistral.**

Chapter 5: Apprentice

 **Opening (play Courtroom Revolutionairre Vocal version by adriasaurus)**

 _(instrumental)_

We see various images slide by, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Ralof Jhzargo and Hides-in-Shadows, Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood and Winter, M'rissi and Sienna Khan, Qrow and Raven, and finally Hawke, in that order

 _Follow your heart out of the Darkness_

We see a weak M'rissi struggling alone before falling on her knees

 _Stand up and rise from the ashes_

We see Hawke extending his hand to M'rissi who accepts it smiling

 _Back to the Start, far from the madness_

We see a kid version of Hawke staring at his father

 _Come alive again_

We see Kid Hawke's look of fear as his father is struck down by Harkon

 _Break off the chains of hesitation_

A fearful kid Hawke vanishes and is replaced by a determined looking adult Hawke who is now facing Grimm holding Summer's Storm

 _Your voice will be your salvation_

He takes them out with Unrelenting Force

 _Look to the light of liberation waiting at the end_

He puts Summer's Storm in ground as the Stormcloaks appear behind him and the camera zooms in front of the as we see them facing the Thalmor, led by Elenwen, on her right side is a Thamlor that seems do be a general judging by his armor, on her left is a bald thalmor in a Steampunk outfit, a mechanical right arm, and a monocle, grinning maniacly

 _I'll chase away all of the phantoms that haunt in your sleep_

We see M'rissi in a dream realm being tormented by Isael, only for Hawke to kick her away

 _Don't be afraid of your emotions_

Hawke gets into combat stance

 _Give into them and run to me_

The camera zooms on Hawke as his image keeps flickering between him wearing his Nordic armor, and him wearing Dawn Guard Armor before deciding on Dawn Guard armor

 _I can hear you calling out for me_

We see Hawke in his Dawnguard armor rushing at Harkon

 _All of the Discord in your heart reveals_

His Summer's Storm clashes with Harkon's swordas they start trading blows

 _That you need me now_

Hawke and Harkon continue to trade blows as they both have hatred in their eyes

 _So I won't leave you—this I vow_

Hawke let's out a battle cry

 _(instrumental again)_

We see images of them clashing once again

 _Once I was young, once I was frightened_

We see a young Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss, as well as a young Hawke

 _But now I stand here enlightened_

We seem them again only now older

 _No longer bound by my own silence_

We see Yang giving a victory cry

 _This is here and now_

Ruby hops onto Hawke's back

 _Walk every road, fight every battle_

We see Hawke going down a dirt path as a bunch of grimm lunge at him while he casually slashes at them and kills them

 _Let judgement fall with Gavel_

Hawke then parries an attack by Adam Taurus whom he looks at with a cold expression

 _Stand unashamed_

We see Weiss glaring

 _What good is faith without a bit of doubt_

We see her facing a retreating Blake who's bow falls away revealing her cat ears.

 _I'll chase away all of the phantoms that haunt in your sleep_

We see Hawke ruffling the heads of a sleeping young Ruby and Yang and later a sleeping young Blake

 _Don't be afraid of your emotions_

Team Ruby is gather as they turn around and see Hawke smiling

 _Give into them and run to me_

Ruby smiles and begins running to Hawke with her arms wide as time seems to dramatically slow down

 _I can hear you calling out for me_

Time speeds up as both Ruby's and Hawke's expressions change in the blink of an eye, Hawke runs past Ruby with look of rage in his face while Ruby calls out to him in worry as Hawke engages Cinder

 _All of the Discord in your heart reveals_

Hawke and Cinder trade blows as the scene is revealed to have switched to the top of Beacon Tower

 _That you need me now_

Hawke and Cinder clash hard

 _So I won't leave you—this I vow_

They get pushed back and start huffing

 _(more instrumental)_

They both start glowing Orange in Cinder's case and Gold in Hawke's case as they get into postion

 _You'll be safe for now_

They lunge at each other

 _I'll never leave you—this I vow_

As they approach each other the image freezes. It then zooms out as see a giant version of Salem hovering over the battle field with a hand over each of them in a position as if she was controlling Hawke and Cinder like puppets as she grins

( **End Song** )

Skyrim a few years ago

 _After having recruited a few more members for the Dawngaurd, Isran asked to speak with Hawke._

 _After taking time to process it, he took the whole half vampire thing rather well._

 _Apparently a vampire showed up and wanted to speak with him._

 _It turned out to be Serana._

 _Isran was hesitant to trust her, but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt since Hawke was willing to trust her._

 _He did threaten her not manipulate Hawke in anyway cryptically (to her at least) saying that Hawke has been through enough, and says if this turns out to be a ruse, he'll kill her._

( **Play Dragonfable soundtrack the Master Apprentice** )

 _Hawke and Serana were walking through Harkon's Catacombs looking for the Elder Scroll hid by Valerica._

 _Serana was talking about the hardships her family went through._

" _What about you?" asked Serana, "What was your family like."_

 _Hawke paused for a moment before gripping his fists, before relaxing._

" _My mother was like you," said Hawke._

" _She went into hiding somewhere in Nirn with my two siblings, whom I never met. I just know their names, my brother Qrow, and my Sister Raven," he continued._

 _He then, for the first time since Serana met him, took of his helmet revealing his face, it looked familiar for some reason._

 _But that's not what got her._

 _He was crying as he looked at her._

" _My father, was called Volgar Branwen, he was a veteran in the Great War," Hawke said as he began to grit his teeth._

" _And he was murdered by Lord Harkon," he snarled with hatred in his voice._

" _I was only 5 years old."_

 _Serana didn't know what to say._

 _So this is why Hawke was agitated in her father's presence and why Isran threatened her they way he did._

 _She did the only thing she could think of at the time._

 _She gave him a comforting hug._

" _I'm sorry," she said._

( **End Music** )

 _Later in the Soul Cairn Hawke and Serana met up with Valerica who berated Serana before she finally flipped out on her._

 _At first Valerica retaliated by claiming Hawke could be no better than Harkon, but then she felt the killing intent coming from Hawke._

" _Don't ever compare me to the bastard who murdered my father again," said Hawke._

" _Let me get one thing straight, I don't give damn about Tyranny of the Sun Prophecy, I simply want my vengeance on Harkon, for what he did, not just for killing my father in front of me, but for driving my mother away!" he snarled._

 _Valerica then got curious._

" _Who are you?" she asked._

 _Hawke simply removed his helmet._

 _Valerica's eyes widened_

( **Play Dragonfable Soundtrack Konnan's return** )

" _It can't be," said Valerica._

" _But it is you isn't it?"_

 _Serana was confused._

" _You're Safiria's kid aren't you?" asked Valerica._

" _You knew my mother?" asked Hawke._

 _Serana's eyes widened, that was why Hawke looked familiar._

" _She was my sister," said Valerica._

" _I had cast a spell on her that would hide her and those around her from Harkon, but that spell would break the moment she had children."_

 _Hawke closed his eyes as more tears came._

" _That's why she left," said Hawke._

( **End Music** )

Remant/Akavir present day

Amber was the fall Maiden, something out of a legend, a fairy tale, she was a force of nature, very few could stand against her.

At least, that's what she thought… before she met Qrow's brother.

She learned the world was much bigger than she realized.

And it started with finding out how much of a slave driver Hawke could be.

"Come on Amber is that all you've got?" asked Hawke as he casually swatted away one of her fire balls.

"I'd like to see you do better!" shouted Amber.

"Gladly," said Hawke releasing a giant stream of fire magic.

"What the?" asked Amber.

Hawke had only been using Summer's storm up to that point.

"This is why I was chosen to be your new mentor Amber," said Hawke, "Plus I felt this would be a great opportunity to show you how outclassed you are, and how you aren't nearly as special as you might think."

"How dare you I am the Fall Maiden, on of the most powerful beings in Remnant," said Amber only to have a giant stream of lightning hurled at her.

"In Remnant, yes," said Hawke, "In Akavir, or as you call it Remnant, you may be a force of nature, and something straight out of a legend or fairytale, but to the people of my homeland Tamriel, you are just another mage. The Thalmor are full of people like you, they are much more powerful and have a lot more experience, in most cases Decades, and in some centuries."

Amber was shocked.

"Now let's get back to training shall we, in fact maybe I should step things up a notch just show you how insignificant you are," said Hawke grinning sadistically as he charged up ice and lightning spells.

"Hawke no!" screamed Amber.

"HAWKE YES!" shouted Hawke as there was an explosion from a distance at the place they were training.

(Beacon, Ozpin's Office)

Ozpin was sipping his coffee when he was approached by Qrow.

"So have you unlocked your brother's aura?" asked Ozpin.

"That's the problem Ozzy," said Qrow.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"I've tried," said Qrow, "But his potential aura is just too massive."

"How massive are we talking?" asked Ozpin.

"Large enough that I almost died from the attempt," said Qrow with Ozpin's eyes widening.

"I only know of 3 people with an aura that massive," said Qrow, "they are you, Salem, and the Nerevarine."

"But that's not all," continued Qrow, "I was able to see a bit into his soul during my attempt."

"What exactly did you see?" asked Ozpin.

"Two things that really stuck out for me, one was some kind of demonic dragon, seemed older than even the Grimm, and it's malevolence was overwhelming," said Qrow.

"And the other?" asked Ozpin.

"A white haired woman in a red dress," said Qrow, "I felt Hawkes rage and hatred toward her, I believe Hawke called her Matari, the worst part is, this woman felt very similar to Salem."

"Hmm that would explain it," said Ozpin.

"Explain what?" asked Qrow.

"When I first met Hawke at Summer's funeral, I felt the shadow of Salem over him," said Ozpin, "I now realize that this was a result of his encounter with this 'Matari,' I thank you Qrow for helping me get rid of any lingering doubts I had about Hawke."

The elevator dinged and Amber walked out, her clothes torn and she is completely tuckered out.

She glares at Qrow.

"Your brother is a fucking slave driver!" she snarls.

"What did he do?" asked Qrow.

"Did none of you notice the explosion coming from the Emerald forest?" Amber asked.

"Is that what that explosion was?" asked Ozpin.

"Where is Hawke anyway?" asked Qrow.

"He apparently got a call from Sienna Khan, something apparently happened in Menagerie," said Amber.

(Menagerie)

"Thank you for coming Hawke," said Sienna.

"What was the problem?" asked Hawke.

"Well originally I wanted your help as a couple of Thalmor scouts has shown up," said Sienna before smirking, "However the problem was apparently already taken care of since I called you?"

"Really," said Hawke, "By whom?"

"By someone I'm hoping you'll mentor," said Sienna as they came to clearing and saw 2 dead Thalmor grunts.

Standing over them was an 11 year old Bull Faunus with red hair and a scar down his left eye, and red eyes.

"Impressive," said Hawke, "I can see why you want me to train him this kid has a lot of potential."

Hawke then approached the bull faunus, "Hey kid, the name is Hawke Branwen, may I ask your name?"

The kid looked up, "Adam Taurus."

 **End Chapter**

 **So Now Adam Taurus is in this story. I researched and found that Adam's age was estimated to be about 23, so since the current plot takes place 12 years before the events of Vol 1 he is 11 right now.**

 **Also funny fact, when I went and edited the scenes with Sienna Khan to give her the right gender, her lines suddenly felt more flirty.**

 **And if a chapter this short seemed to take so long to come out, it's because between class, finding a job, and spending time with my girlfriend I haven't had as much free time to work on any of my stories.**

 **Also Hawke's theme is going to be "Theme of Infinite" from the Sonic Forces OST.**

 **And now please remember to vote for the pairing.**

 **If you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review.**

 **It really does help out a lot, as it helps give me ideas, and let's me know how you all are enjoying this and if I need to explain anything so that you can continue to enjoy this.**


	7. Pain

**(play Contact Redux while reading this A/N)**

 **So if anyone here actually watches Zero Period Productions on youtube, you might already know the news, but those who don't I will say it. George, aka Zero Period Productions, had begun having heart problems recently. He went to the doctor and he found out why. He has cancer. George inspired me in many ways. I first discovered him through the build your own city mod. And from there I began watching his other playthroughs of mods. While I drew inspiration by Igornerd for this story, that is mostly limited to making Akavir Remnant, and making Hawke the triplet of Qrow and Raven. Most of the rest of the foundation of this story, and even some of its sister story The Dragonborn Returns- Team SVGD, came from mods I discovered through George. A few chapters ago I requested you all to check the Mod M'rissi's Tails of trouble. I even recommended George for a playthrough. At the time, I just wanted you all to get a feel for M'rissi, and get a proper idea of her, and to understand why I have her do the things she does, (like saying mrow). Now I want you to check out his playthrough of that, as well as his other mods, not for me, but for him. I want him to have all the support he can. A couple of the current playthroughs he's doing that I'm watching are a playthrough of Vigilant and Modded playthrough of Morrowind, which I'm using for when I eventually introduce the Nerevarine in this story. Check out Zero Period Productions, if not for me, then for George.**

 **He is trying his best to continue bringing out content and he has begun a playthrough of another mod that I might take ideas for this fic.**

 **If you are reading this George, good luck.**

 **On that somber note on to the ironically named chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own Skyrim or RWBY, they belong to Bethesda and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

Chapter 6: Pain

 **Opening (play Courtroom Revolutionairre Vocal version by adriasaurus)**

 _(instrumental)_

We see various images slide by, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Ralof Jhzargo and Hides-in-Shadows, Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood and Winter, M'rissi and Sienna Khan, Qrow and Raven, and finally Hawke, in that order

 _Follow your heart out of the Darkness_

We see a weak M'rissi struggling alone before falling on her knees

 _Stand up and rise from the ashes_

We see Hawke extending his hand to M'rissi who accepts it smiling

 _Back to the Start, far from the madness_

We see a kid version of Hawke staring at his father

 _Come alive again_

We see Kid Hawke's look of fear as his father is struck down by Harkon

 _Break off the chains of hesitation_

A fearful kid Hawke vanishes and is replaced by a determined looking adult Hawke who is now facing Grimm holding Summer's Storm

 _Your voice will be your salvation_

He takes them out with Unrelenting Force

 _Look to the light of liberation waiting at the end_

He puts Summer's Storm in ground as the Stormcloaks appear behind him and the camera zooms in front of the as we see them facing the Thalmor, led by Elenwen, on her right side is a Thamlor that seems do be a general judging by his armor, on her left is a bald thalmor in a Steampunk outfit, a mechanical right arm, and a monocle, grinning maniacly

 _I'll chase away all of the phantoms that haunt in your sleep_

We see M'rissi in a dream realm being tormented by Isael, only for Hawke to kick her away

 _Don't be afraid of your emotions_

Hawke gets into combat stance

 _Give into them and run to me_

The camera zooms on Hawke as his image keeps flickering between him wearing his Nordic armor, and him wearing Dawn Guard Armor before deciding on Dawn Guard armor

 _I can hear you calling out for me_

We see Hawke in his Dawnguard armor rushing at Harkon

 _All of the Discord in your heart reveals_

His Summer's Storm clashes with Harkon's swordas they start trading blows

 _That you need me now_

Hawke and Harkon continue to trade blows as they both have hatred in their eyes

 _So I won't leave you—this I vow_

Hawke let's out a battle cry

 _(instrumental again)_

We see images of them clashing once again

 _Once I was young, once I was frightened_

We see a young Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss, as well as a young Hawke

 _But now I stand here enlightened_

We seem them again only now older

 _No longer bound by my own silence_

We see Yang giving a victory cry

 _This is here and now_

Ruby hops onto Hawke's back

 _Walk every road, fight every battle_

We see Hawke going down a dirt path as a bunch of grimm lunge at him while he casually slashes at them and kills them

 _Let judgement fall with Gavel_

Hawke then parries an attack by Adam Taurus whom he looks at with a cold expression

 _Stand unashamed_

We see Weiss glaring

 _What good is faith without a bit of doubt_

We see her facing a retreating Blake who's bow falls away revealing her cat ears.

 _I'll chase away all of the phantoms that haunt in your sleep_

We see Hawke ruffling the heads of a sleeping young Ruby and Yang and later a sleeping young Blake

 _Don't be afraid of your emotions_

Team Ruby is gather as they turn around and see Hawke smiling

 _Give into them and run to me_

Ruby smiles and begins running to Hawke with her arms wide as time seems to dramatically slow down

 _I can hear you calling out for me_

Time speeds up as both Ruby's and Hawke's expressions change in the blink of an eye, Hawke runs past Ruby with look of rage in his face while Ruby calls out to him in worry as Hawke engages Cinder

 _All of the Discord in your heart reveals_

Hawke and Cinder trade blows as the scene is revealed to have switched to the top of Beacon Tower

 _That you need me now_

Hawke and Cinder clash hard

 _So I won't leave you—this I vow_

They get pushed back and start huffing

 _(more instrumental)_

They both start glowing Orange in Cinder's case and Gold in Hawke's case as they get into postion

 _You'll be safe for now_

They lunge at each other

 _I'll never leave you—this I vow_

As they approach each other the image freezes. It then zooms out as see a giant version of Salem hovering over the battle field with a hand over each of them in a position as if she was controlling Hawke and Cinder like puppets as she grins

( **End Song** )

Skyrim a few years ago

( **Play Viglant OST- Fall of Molag Bal** )

 _Hawke and Serana had been doing battle with Arch Curate Vyrthur_

 _Hawke was filled with rage._

 _The reason for this, he just found out that this man was what tore his family apart._

 _And to top it off he showed him a vision of his mother's fate._

" _You son of a bitch!" snarled Hawke._

" _My father" he shouted as we saw an image of Volgar getting stabbed by Harkon._

" _My mother!" he shouted as we saw an image of Safiria burning a desert with tears running down her face as she smiled while facing a masked bandit._

" _My brother!" he shouted as we saw a silhouette of Qrow._

" _My Sister!" he shouted as we saw a silhouette of Raven._

" _My father's blood may be on Harkon's hands but you are no less a monster!" shouted Hawke with tears in his eyes._

" _Because of your prophecy my family was torn apart!" shouted Hawke, "And for what?! Cause you decided to throw a temper tantrum at a god for allowing you to turn into a vampire!"_

" _I'll kill you!" shouted Hawke as he swung his gun blade and decapitated Vyrthur._

 _We then see Hawke screaming in anguish at the sky._

( **End music** )

 _Hawke went and picked up Auriel's Bow from Vyrthur's corpse._

 _After a conversation with Gelebor Serana had taken the Arch Curate's armor._

 _Hawke put his Dawn guard helmet on._

" _Get ready Harkon," said Hawke, "Your reckoning is at hand."_

Remnant/Akavir Today

Lieutenant Winter Schnee was leading her forces on her first mission as mission leader when she came across an odd individual.

He resembled these Thalmor that she had heard about, but he looked different.

For one thing instead of the robes or armor, he wore a steam punk outfit.

He also had a mechanical right arm and a monocle on his left eye.

He also had a bit of a mowhawk, that flapped onto his right side.

"Greetings member of the Atlas military," he said menacingly.

Winter was on guard, "What do you want?" she asked.

"I merely wanted to test my new experiment," he said.

Suddenly a grimm like she had never seen before appeared.

( **Think something like the Leone Telethia from Xenoblade Chronicals but with only one head** )

Winter and her soldiers drew their weapons, "What kind of Grimm is this?" she asked.

"Oh," said the mysterious Thamlor, "This one I created artificially, the Grimm are such fascinating creatures."

( **Play Orchestra of Justice** )

Her soldiers started firing but this grimm started regenerating its wounds.

A soldier tried to go melee but the grimm made short work of him.

"Ha ha ha ha! Even the mighty Atlas Military is no match for the Mock Grimm!" shouted the Elf.

Winter watched as he entire squad was butchered.

Then she saw the mock grimm come for her.

( **End music** )

(Elsewhere Kuroyuri)

Hawke was leading his Stormcloaks on a mission when he came across a burning village.

His eyes widened.

He turned to Ralof, and Bal Ursa whom was a bear faunus whom recently joined as leader of the new Storm Fang division.

(Big guy, bear ears, sleeveless blue shirt, grey sweats, armored gauntlets as a weapon that resemble the power fist from Fallout.)

"Search for Survivors!" he shouted.

All the Stormcloaks scattered as Hawke tried to analyze the leftover demonic energy of the Grimm.

But when he noticed the energy it wasn't like the other Grimm he faced.

"This feels different, yet it also feels familiar," said Hawke.

"This actually feels like…" Hawke began before his eyes widened.

 _Hawke is now in some kind of ruin. There is an altar and the round room is surrounded by a wall of fire._

 _To his right is a recently killed Vigilant of Stendarr._

 _In front of him is a Demonic Dragon._

" _ **I hope you keep this spirit, EVEN WHEN DYING MORTAL!**_ _" the demonic dragon shouted lunging at him as he pointed his gunblade while he had true fear in his eyes._

"Molag Bal," Hawke snarled now back to the present.

"General Brawnwen," said Ralof as he and Bal came with two kids.

"Are you alright?" asked Hawke.

The orange haired girl shook her head.

"Out parents are dead," said the boy.

"My name is Hawke Branwen, leader of the Stormcloaks," said Hawke, "What are your names?"

"I'm Lie Ren," said the boy.

"Nora Valkyrie," said the girl.

Hawke called one of the Stormcloaks, "Get these two somewhere safe."

"Yes sir," said the soldier as he carried Ren and Nora with him away.

"We must continue our mission," said Hawke, "We must hunt down the Thalmor Scientist known as The Doctor."

(Elsewhere)

The Stormcloaks were walking through a forest when they came across a bunch of dead soldiers.

Bal investigated them and his eyes widened, "These are soldiers from Atlas," said Bal surpised.

"We have a survivor," Said Ralof.

Hawke saw a White haired Woman.

"That's Winter Schnee," said Bal, "The eldest Schnee child who was disowned for joining the military."

One of the mages began healing her, Hawke through in his own healing spells as well.

Eventually she woke up and drew her sword.

"Easy," said Hawke, "My name is Hawke Branwen, we found you like this."

Winter relaxed, but just a bit.

"You're a long way from Atlas, what are you doing out here?" asked Hawke.

"My team and I were sent to hunt down a dangerous Grimm," said Winter.

"We were ambushed by a Thalmor who turned out to be the source for the Grimm which turned out to be artificially created, he called it the 'Mock Grimm'" explained Winter with tears running down her eyes.

"My entire squad was wiped out," she said barely repressing a sob.

"Well we happen to be hunting down a Thalmor scientist called 'The Doctor,'" explained Hawke, "maybe we can help each other and you can avenge your men."

Winter gripped her fists, "Very well," she said.

As they continued they eventually came across the Mock Grimm.

It suddenly stopped its rampage as a voice said, "Hawke Branwen, as I live and breath!"

They looked into the trees and saw the steampunk Thalmor.

"The Doctor I presume?" asked Hawke Branwen.

"I see my reputation precedes me as does yours Demon of Skyrim," said The Doctor grinning sadistically.

"Perhaps you might provide a worthy opponent for my Mock Grimm," he added before snapping his fingers.

( **Play Dragonfable Soundtrack- Aspar's Theme** )

The mock Grimm attacked and one of the Stormcloaks brought out one of their new guns they acquired.

The Mock Grimm shrugged it off as it came at them only for Ralof and Winter to Charge, but it swatted them aside.

M'rissi drew her sword and summoned Lyri but they too were swatted aside.

Jhzargo tried charging up magic while the long ranger members kept firing.

It proved no use.

Even Hawke Branwen's attacks weren't proving enough.

( **End Music** )

( **Play Xenoblade Chronicles OST- Confrontation with the enemy** )

Eventually Bal Charged and collided with its front leg.

"Attack the leg now!" shouted Bal.

Ralof took the opportunity to slice the leg off.

At first they thought they did something.

But the leg grew back.

That was when they realized why they were doing nothing to the Mock Grimm.

"It can regenerate any damage it takes!" shouted Bal.

"Even Jhzargo's magic is having no effect," said Jhzargo sadly.

Winter sadly steps forward.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," she said.

"This Grimm is too much for any of us, it is best to cut our losses and fall back," she said sadly.

But Hawke simply stepped forward.

"No Winter," declared Hawke, "those men you lost, I can tell they were dear to you." Hawke gripped Summer's Storm, "I know all to well that desire for vengeance," said Hawke as his voice grew a bit hoarse, "And the feeling of losing those… close to you," Hawke said as his grip grew tighter.

Images flashed in his head, his father lying dead, Harkon standing over his body, a blonde woman in white armor holding a Katana, an old man in a white Robe laughing maniacly as said woman's body was burnt by gas.

"I cannot just sit by and let someone else go through what I went through," said Hawke.

"I'll grab it's attention, when I give the signal, you call in air strike!" shouted Hawke as he went to charge the Mock Grimm.

( **End Music** )

Hawke went and charged only to be impaled in the gut by the Mock Grimm.

"Hawke!" shouted Winter only to be stopped by Ralof.

"When he's like this it's best not to get in his way."

"But he just got impaled," said Winter.

"You don't get it, the main Reason why the Thalmor call him the Demon of Skyrim, isn't his power or his brutality," said Ralof as Hawke just grinned and pulled the claw out before throwing the Mock Grimm at a nearby tree.

"It's because at some point in his life, I don't know when but at some point, he has lost the ability to feel pain."

"Fascinating," said the Doctor.

"Time to step things up a notch," said Hawke grinning.

( **Play theme of Infinite Full Version** )

Hawke swung Summer's Storm in a way that he projected his attack and sent the Mock Grimm flying.

" **Wuld Nah Kest!** He shouted while simultaneously shouting " **Tiid Klo Ul!** "

With that he slashed it speeds faster than the eye could see.

He drew Kasia his crossbow and fired shock, fire and frost bolts.

He Drew Summer's Storm again and fired shots as the Mock Grimm charged at him and scratched him as he grinned and fired a shot point blank and then shouted " **Fus Roh Dah!** " sending the mock grimm flying.

"My Unrelenting force has a special addition of being able to attack my enemies on a molecular level," said Hawke grinning.

He then drew out Auriel's Bow and fired a few blessed arrows as they tore right through the Grimm.

He then fired at the sky.

"What are you aiming at?" asked the Doctor.

"Wait for it," said Hawke as the Doctor got wide eyed as Solar flares rained down from the Sky.

Hawke then releaseda stream of powerful fire and lightning before drawing out Hjaltii's Hammer and sending the mock grimm flying as he charged after it.

In the middle of a clearing he swung at it again and sent it into a bunch of runes of all elements.

" **Yol Toor Shul!** " shouted Hawke as he burned the Grimm as well as a few trees and even releasing a Fire Wyrm which attacked the mock Grimm.

He then conjured a fire atronach, a storm atronach, a frost atronach, an ash atronach, and a familiar to attack the Mock Grimm until they detonated.

He then released a stream of frost and shock magic before drawing Summer's Storm again.

" **Tiid Klo Ul! Wuld Nah Kest!** " Hawke shouted as he slashed through the Mock Grimm before turning around and shouting " **Fus Roh Dah!** "

Then he roared and created a meteor storm before lunging at the Grimm and slashing its front legs and tail off.

Then he did something the Doctor did not expect.

He fired a shot of flare dust into the air and then used a dragonhide spell as well as putting a master ward above himself.

"Say goodbye," said Hawke, and that is when the Atlas airstrike struck.

( **End Music** )

The Doctor was just grinning maniacly despite his creation having been obliterated.

"Fascinating," said the Doctor, "You really are something else Hawke Branwen, able to damage my creature faster then it could regenerate."

"Don't bother, I'm not actually here, this only a holographic projection, I am not suicidal after all," added the Doctor as Hawke pointed his blade at him.

"Remember my name, I am Zamasu Masscroft," said the Doctor, "and I look forward to studying you."

And with that he vanished.

(later)

Hawke returned to Winter to see she was now accompanied by a man, he would assume is her commanding officer.

"You must General Branwen, I am General Ironwood," said the man.

"I'd like to thank you for assisting my specialist," said Ironwood.

"No need to thank me," said Hawke, "It's because of our war with the Thalmor that your are even caught up in this, the least we can do is minimize the damage they cause."

"Regardless, you have my thanks," said Ironwood extending his hand.

As Hawke shook his and, what neither of them knew, this was the beginning of their rivalry, not combat, but of ideals.

(3 weeks later, Menagerie)

Hawke was training with Adam.

"You see Adam," said Hawke as they were nearing the end of their lesson, "Sometimes in order to make a difference, one needs to light the flames of revolution!" as he had told Adam about the Stormcloak rebellion.

Now if Hawke had more time to think about this, if he had chosen his words more carefully, he would have tried to make sure he was more clear.

But he had no way of knowing the spiraling series of events he unleashed.

But it was at this moment, Hides-in-Shadows showed up.

"General," said Hides-in-Shadows, "I have an urgent report."

"What is it?" asked Hawke.

"The Thalmor are mobilizing for an all out assault," said the spymaster.

"And what is their target?" asked Hawke.

"Patch."

 **To be continued…**

 **Sorry this took so long, but not only did I have college, but I now also have a job.**

 **Anywho, why I named The Doctor Zamasu is a funny story. Basically he was originally supposed to a mad scientist type character, but then because I have such a creative crazy mind, I suddenly had ideas for plot points appear in my head for the Doctor, and with those plot points I could no longer imagine the Doctor without Zamasu's face so I decided to just say fuck it and name him Zamasu.**

 **Now before I forget the pairing results so far.**

 **Sienna Khan: 23**

 **M'rissi: 10**

 **Glynda Goodwitch: 7**

 **Winter Schnee: 3**

 **Wow it is amazing what having a poll can do, Winter now has more than a single vote lol but yeah with this much of a lead, I think it's best to close the poll a chapter earlier than I planned, so Hawke is going to be paired with Sienna Khan.**

 **That's gonna be an interesting marriage lol, luckily it's one I have detailed plans for lol.**

 **Anywho George is about to go into Chemotherapy, go visit his channel at Zero Period Productions.**

 **And next chapter is going to have the flashback and main timeline be two separate chapters, so next chapter is pure flashback.**

 **The reason I'm doing this, next flashback is Hawke's final confrontation with Harkon. And the main timeline is the Battle of batch. Both are very big events plotwise, and I feel each deserver their own separate chapter.**

 **So wanted to give you all forewarning at least.**

 **Next chapter is Flashback: Vengeance at Last**

 **And following that will be The Battle of Patch**

 **And that will mark the end of Act 1 of this story.**

 **If you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just wanna say hi please feel free to leave a review. It really does help out a lot. And if your suggestion is good enough, I will use it and give you credit. Your suggestions can inspire me as you will see in the next chapter of The Dragonborn Returns- Team SVGD.**


	8. Flashback: Vengeance at Last

**Hello everyone, before I begin let me just say, ELDER SCROLLS 6 HAS FINALLY BEEN ANNOUNCED! I CAN DIE NOW! YES! But seriously I haven't been this excited about an announcement since Kingdom Hearts 3. Anywho, I don't really have much else to say here, that I haven't already said. So I'll just remind everyone, that his chapter is going to be pure flashback chapter. The moment so many of who have been enjoying flashbacks have been looking forward to, and the moment I promised when I began this story, the moment vengeance is achieved, HAWKE VS HARKON. Now I'm going to do something different today, instead of putting the Omake at the end, I'm going to put it in the beginning of this chapter. Because I likely will forget, or just not have the heart or patience to make it after all the stuff I go through writing this chapter. Speaking of Omakes, people still have never said whether or not they want me to make a Summer's adventures in Sovengarde Omake series. Also speaking of things you haven't done, FOR THE LOVE OF MONTY OUM, TALOS, AND AKATOSH, PLEASE HELP ME COME UP WITH A NAME FOR GEIST MASK, I BEG OF YOUUUUU!**

 **Now on to this omake, but first the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Skyrim, if I did, you know what fuck it I've got nothing today.**

Omake: D'AWWW SHIT!

Hawke is riding in a Bullhead.

"You know, being Huntsman doesn't always have to be violent job kids, you can always peacefully ride around in a bullhead away from the Grimm and all the other violent huntsman."

Suddenly a Nevermore feather sends the bullhead crashing down and sending Hawke flying.

"D'AW SHIT!" he screamed as he landed in front of his siblings Raven and Qrow, "Talos Dammit!"

"Sweet Oum," said Raven, "you sounded like somebody just stole your… children."

Hawke just laughed dusting himself off.

"D'AW SHIT!" shouted Raven trying to emphasize her point.

"Would that really be the same reaction?" asked Hawke.

"Someone steals my kids, 'D'AW SHIT!'" Raven continued.

Hawke and Qrow proceed to laugh.

"I don't know I don't know if that's the fitting reaction," said Hawke.

"'That's my kids, give me back my kids,'" Raven continued with her interpretation of Hawke's over the top reaction from earlier, "'D'AW SHI,'" and she just laughs as well, "'D'AW SHIT!'"

"Why would he be wide eyed and openmouthed?" Qrow asked smiling.

Raven just smiles as she picks up on everything, "As he just watches some fucker steal his child?" she adds.

Hawke throws in his two scents as well, "Like I'm not doing anything about I'm just standing there with my mouth open."

"'D'AW SHIT! Never gonna see him again,'" says Raven as she continues her impression, "'D'AW SHIT!'"

Qrow then decides to add, "What I'm imagining is some kid's in the back seat, some guy's taking them out, and you're point at them."

"Eyes wide open, pointing at my kids being stolen" Hawke adds.

"'D'AW SHIT!'" Hawke throws in.

"'Didn't really like them anyway,'" Raven throws in as the triplets laugh.

 **Opening (play Courtroom Revolutionairre Vocal version by adriasaurus)**

 _(instrumental)_

We see various images slide by, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Ralof Jhzargo and Hides-in-Shadows, Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood and Winter, M'rissi and Sienna Khan, Qrow and Raven, and finally Hawke, in that order

 _Follow your heart out of the Darkness_

We see a weak M'rissi struggling alone before falling on her knees

 _Stand up and rise from the ashes_

We see Hawke extending his hand to M'rissi who accepts it smiling

 _Back to the Start, far from the madness_

We see a kid version of Hawke staring at his father

 _Come alive again_

We see Kid Hawke's look of fear as his father is struck down by Harkon

 _Break off the chains of hesitation_

A fearful kid Hawke vanishes and is replaced by a determined looking adult Hawke who is now facing Grimm holding Summer's Storm

 _Your voice will be your salvation_

He takes them out with Unrelenting Force

 _Look to the light of liberation waiting at the end_

He puts Summer's Storm in ground as the Stormcloaks appear behind him and the camera zooms in front of them as we see them facing the Thalmor, led by Elenwen, on her right side is a Thamlor that seems to be a general judging by his armor, on her left is Doctor Zamasu Masscroft grinning maniacly

 _I'll chase away all of the phantoms that haunt in your sleep_

We see M'rissi in a dream realm being tormented by Isael, only for Hawke to kick her away

 _Don't be afraid of your emotions_

Hawke gets into combat stance

 _Give into them and run to me_

The camera zooms on Hawke as his image keeps flickering between him wearing his Nordic armor, and him wearing Dawn Guard Armor before deciding on Dawn Guard armor

 _I can hear you calling out for me_

We see Hawke in his Dawnguard armor rushing at Harkon

 _All of the Discord in your heart reveals_

His Summer's Storm clashes with Harkon's swordas they start trading blows

 _That you need me now_

Hawke and Harkon continue to trade blows as they both have hatred in their eyes

 _So I won't leave you—this I vow_

Hawke let's out a battle cry

 _(instrumental again)_

We see images of them clashing once again

 _Once I was young, once I was frightened_

We see a young Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss, as well as a young Hawke

 _But now I stand here enlightened_

We seem them again only now older

 _No longer bound by my own silence_

We see Yang giving a victory cry

 _This is here and now_

Ruby hops onto Hawke's back

 _Walk every road, fight every battle_

We see Hawke going down a dirt path as a bunch of grimm lunge at him while he casually slashes at them and kills them

 _Let judgement fall with Gavel_

Hawke then parries an attack by Adam Taurus whom he looks at with a cold expression

 _Stand unashamed_

We see Weiss glaring

 _What good is faith without a bit of doubt_

We see her facing a retreating Blake who's bow falls away revealing her cat ears.

 _I'll chase away all of the phantoms that haunt in your sleep_

We see Hawke ruffling the heads of a sleeping young Ruby and Yang and later a sleeping young Blake

 _Don't be afraid of your emotions_

Team RWBY is gather as they turn around and see Hawke smiling

 _Give into them and run to me_

Ruby smiles and begins running to Hawke with her arms wide as time seems to dramatically slow down

 _I can hear you calling out for me_

Time speeds up as both Ruby's and Hawke's expressions change in the blink of an eye, Hawke runs past Ruby with look of rage in his face while Ruby calls out to him in worry as Hawke engages Cinder

 _All of the Discord in your heart reveals_

Hawke and Cinder trade blows as the scene is revealed to have switched to the top of Beacon Tower

 _That you need me now_

Hawke and Cinder clash hard

 _So I won't leave you—this I vow_

They get pushed back and start huffing

 _(more instrumental)_

They both start glowing Orange in Cinder's case and Gold in Hawke's case as they get into position

 _You'll be safe for now_

They lunge at each other

 _I'll never leave you—this I vow_

As they approach each other the image freezes. It then zooms out as see a giant version of Salem hovering over the battle field with a hand over each of them in a position as if she was controlling Hawke and Cinder like puppets as she grins

( **End Song** )

Chapter 7: Flashback: Vengeance at Last

Skyrim a few years ago

Hawke and Serana with Auriel's Bow rallied the Dawnguard for an assault on Castle Volkahir.

Hawke, Serana and Isran stood at the front.

Isran gave the first speech.

"For too long we've allowed these vampires to poison the night and kill our people! Now we finally have the means to strike back! We now have Auriel's Bow. The gods themselves have favored us and we must answer with action!

The time has come to finally put an end to Harkon and his unholy prophecy! We will march on their lair and destroy those wretched abominations so they can no longer corrupt our world.! This is our fight, and this is our fate. This is the time of the Dawnguard!"

Hawke gave the next speech.

"Now I haven't had the best experience with vampire hunters, due to my heritage. But Keeper Carcette was someone I considered a friend, and Harkon killed her, just like he murdered my father. Now some of us may have been enemies in the past, but we are all united now, for we do agree on ONE thing, Harkon must die. Keeper Carcete, and my father Volgar Branwen, will finally rest in peace today!"

The Dawngaurd all cheered, and everyone stormed the castle.

They engaged the Volkahir clan.

Isran clashed with Fura Bloodmouth, "Serana, Hawke, you go for Harkon!" he shouted.

Hawke and Serana nodded as they ran to the throne room where Harkon was waiting.

"So, you've returned. Is your... pet keeping you entertained?" Harkon asked.

"You know why we're here," Serana stated.

"Of course I do. You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything I provided for you and thrown it all away for this... pathetic being," said Harkon with Venom in his voice.

"Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. All over some prophecy that we barely understand. No more. I'm done with you. You will not touch him," said Serana defiantly.

"So, I see this dragon has fangs. Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you've become," stated Harkon.

"No...Because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore," declared Serana.

"And you..." said Harkon turning to Hawke, "It appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she'd return with hatred in her heart."

"Hatred born of your neglect," stated Hawkw.

"A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind," Harkon replied.

"You are a blight on this world!" shouted Hawke.

"Yes, yes. Always the noble vampire hunter. And what happens when you've slain me? Is Valerica next? Is Serana?" asked Harkon.

Then Hawke just laughed.

( **Play Dragonfable music Caitiff or Caitiff appears** )

"You think you know so much Harkon," said Hawke "Little did you realize how big of a grave you dug your self over 20 years ago, I never cared about hunters vs vampires, or the Tyranny of the sun, just you!" said Hawke.

"Do you know the story of Matthieu Bellamont? Kill a boy's parent, and vengeance festers in the son," said Hawke grinning behind his helmet.

"How is this relevant?" Harkon asked, but he was begging to think back to over 20 years ago, he was hunting for Safiria back then.

"Come to think of it I never properly introduced myself," said Hawke.

Hawke then removes his helmet and Harkon's eyes widen in shock.

He looked like a combination of Safiria and her mortal Nord husband.

"Hello," said Hawke, "My name is Hawke Branwen, you killed my father, prepare to die."

Harkon drew his blade as Hawke drew his gunblade.

( **End Music** )

( **Play Glitchtale OST- Bete Noire** )

"You know people normally say holding a grudge for over 20 years is very unhealthy," said Hawke smiling maniacly, "But I just can't help it, I was 5 at the time. Kids are very impressionable, and you certainly left one hell of an impression on me Harkon."

Hawke and Harkon rushed at each other and clashed blades.

Hawke with his free hand fired a spell he learned from Florentius, the Solar Flare.

Harkon jumped away before lunging back at Hawke who parried and kicked.

" **Yol! Toor! Shul!** " shouted Hawke breathing fire at Harkon.

Harkon winced in pain but fired a blast of red lightning at Hawke who blocked it with his blade before Harkon appeared right behind him and swung his blade knocking Hawke down.

Hawke then pointed his gunblade at Harkon and fired sending him flying back.

Harkon turned into bats and appeared behind Hawke, but Hawke used Solar Flare and stunned Harkon back into his normal form but Harkon swung his blade and cut Hawke's face under his left eye.

They both jumped back.

"This is impressive Harkon," said Hawke, "I suppose you aren't leader of the Volkahir clan for nothing."

Harkon smirked but began to frown at Hawkes next words.

"However it seems in the heat of the moment, you forgot one very important fact."

"I'm not your only opponent," finished Hawke as Harkon blocked an Elven Blade wielded by Serana.

Isran showed up and waited in the doorway, prepared to offer assistance if needed, but mostly decided to stay out of otherwise.

He understood for Hawke this wasn't just about vampires or the world, for Hawke this was personal.

"I've been waiting my whole life for this day Harkon!" shouted Hawke.

"The fact that your own daughter is helping me kill you, well that's just poetic justice!"

"BRANWEN!" shouted Harkon as he lunged at Hawke.

Hawke and Serana began tag teaming Harkon.

Harkon eventually just got on top of his shrine to Molag Bal.

"Enough!" he shouted, "Now it's time to get serious."

( **End music** )

Suddenly Harkon transformed into his vampire lord form.

Hawke and Serana got into position.

" **Now I fight you for real,** " declared Harkon

( **Play Red vs Blue Ost Ice Fight** )

Hawke and Serana stared down Harkon for a bit before they lunged each other.

Harkon knocked Serana to the side, as he grabbed Hawke and slammed him into the ground.

Hawke used the Solar flare which sent Harkon back a bit into Serana who slashed at him but he caugh her elven sword and crushed it.

She blasted magic at him which sent him back into Hawke who used his fire breath shout again.  
Harkon punched Hawke away before Serana lunged at him and he threw her back.

Hawke got up and lunged at Harkon who grabbed him and started draining his life before Hawke shot him in the face with his gunblade.

" **Enough of this!** " shouted Harkon as he returned to the Molag Bal Shrine and started gathering power.

"Hawke use the bow!" shouted Serana.

Hawke pulled out Auriel's bow.

He then noticed a slight skylight, must have been what Harkon was planning on using to fire Auriel's Bow through to blot out the sun.

He pulled one of the sun blessed arrows and fired.

Suddenly a pillar of solar fire came down and hit Harkon.

( **End Music** )

( **Play Dragonfable soundtrack- Goal within Reach** )

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " screamed Harkon in pain.

Hawk grinned.

Harkon rushed at Hawke, " **BRANWEN!** " he shouted as Hawke fired another blessed arrow right at him.

"Now this is poetic Justice," said Hawke.

Harkon flew to the air only to be shot again.

"The very weapon you planned to use to blot out the sun will now be your undoing!" screamed Hawke victoriously firing at Harkon once more.

" **BRANWEN!** " shouted Harkon lunging at Hawke, only for Hawke to draw his gunblade and slash at him.

Then he pulled out his crossbow Kasia, and fired a flaming bolt point blank.

" **GRAAAAAAGHH!** " Harkon screamed.

" **Fus! Roh Dah!** "Shouted Hawke sending Harkon flying before drawing Auriel Bow once more and firing at Harkon.

( **End Music** )

( **Play Dragonfable Music- Demento's Dirge** )

Harkon began to revert back to his normal form, weakened, bloody, burnt and bruised.

Hawke ran right at him and kicked him across the room.

Hawke no longer had his smirk, only a look of hatred.

"So how does it feel Harkon?" Hawke asked as he drew his gun blade and slashed at Harkon.

"To be weak," he said as he grabbed Harkon by the neck and piledrived him into the ground.

"To be helpless," he said as he punched Harkon in the face.

"To be powerless!" he said getting louder and angrier as he punched Harkon again.

"TO BE ALONE!" he said shouting at this point as he punched him again.

"TO BE UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING!" he shouted as he picked Harkon off the ground a pinned him into the wall and punched him again.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL HARKON?!" Hawke shouted punching him again.

"TELL ME!" he shouted punching Harkon again.

"TELL ME!" again.

"TELL ME!" again.

"TELL ME" once more this time drawing his gunblade.

Harkon coughed before speaking.

"It… doesn't… have to… be… this… way Hawke," he managed to gasp.

"If… we joined… forces… we could… be… unstoppable."

"I could offer you power… riches… immortality…" Harkon gasped.

Then to everyone's surprise, Hawke let go of Harkon.

"Anything I want?" Hawke asked.

"Anything your heart desires," Harkon replied.

Harkon thought he got Hawke to his side but next thing everyone knew, Hawke ran his gunblade right through Harkon's heart, and all that was on Hawke's face was a look of pure rage and hatred, with tears of blood running down his face.

"I want my father back you son of a bitch," Hawke said.

And with that he pulled the trigger, blowing a whole through Harkon's chest.

( **End Music** )

( **Play Pokemon OST Unwavering emotions** )

Isran decided to choose this moment to step forward, "It's over. He's dead, and the prophecy dies with him. I... I suppose this is difficult for you."

Serana shook her head, "I think my father died a long time ago. This was just... the end of something else. I did what needed to be done. Nothing more."

Isran nodded, "I think perhaps... I think you did more than that. You have my thanks."

They then both turned to Hawke.

"So what about you?" Isran asked.

"Harkon is finally dead, you finally have your revenge, what will you do now?"

Hawke just smiled, "You see that is the beauty of my revenge story, and what separates mine from others."

Serana and Isran were shocked, not only at what Hawke said, but this was probably the first time during this whole ordeal that they saw Hawke genuinely smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Serana.

"Well you see," Hawke explained, "most revenge stories end once revenge is received, but I always had another goal."

"You see have two siblings, from what I know, their names are Qrow and Raven, I know they are still out there somewhere, I hope to find them someday, and now that Harkon's dead I have more time to do so.

"I will keep my eyes out," said Serana.

"We all will," said Isran.

Isran left but not before telling Hawke he is welcome at the Dawnguard anytime.

Hawke and Serana were alone.

"So what will you do now big sis?" asked Hawke as he began to see Serana as a surrogate big sister.

"I will continue working with the Dawnguard," she said, "I think they are beginning to see the benefit of having a vampire working with them."

She picked up Harkon's sword and hooked it into her belt.

"If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask me," she said as he embrace Hawke in a sisterly hug.

( **End Music** )

Eventually Hawke's quarrels with the Vigilant's of Stendarr would finally come to a close, For at Isran's recommendation, Hawke would join there number and be one of their strongest forces, and lead them into a golden age.

But that… is a story for another day.

 **End Chapter**

 **Omake: Alexander Hamilton Parody Hawke Branwen**

Cinder walked in front.

"How does a half breed, orphan son of a vampire and nord, dropped in a forgotten patch of Skyrim, and land wartorn grow up to become, the mighty dragonborn."

Qrow walks in, "The Son of Skryim who lost his father, got a lot farther, by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self-starter, by 14, he was already able to run a trading charter."

Raven walked in, "And everyday while nords raged at be slaughtered and carted away across the border, he struggled and kept his guard up, inside he was longing for closure, this guy was willing, to beg, steal borrow, or barter."

General Ironwood walked in, "Then the second Great War came and devastation rained, our man saw his comrades dying to the blade, put a quill to his temple, and wrote a refrain a testament to his pain."

Taiyang walked in, "Well the word got around, they said, 'this man is insane, man' took up a collection just to send him to the mystery land, find your siblings but don't forget from whence you came, and the world is gonna know your name, what's your name man?"

Hawke walks up, "Hawke Branwen, my name is Hawke Branwen, and there's a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just you wait."

Summer Rose walked up, "When he was a babe, his mother fled, taking his siblings with her, running from a mad vampire lord, when he was 5 his father gutted by said vampire lord, as he was forced to flee for his life."

Ozpin walked in, "hid out in cyrodil hiding in the gutters and his godfather started aa civil war, he suddenly had ruined pride and something grew inside, a voice said, 'Hawke you gotta fend for yourself,' he started retreating and training himself.

Sienna Khan walked up, "There would have been nothing left to do, for someone less astute, he would have been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution, started working, training, trading, and hunting for all the things he can't afford, scamming for every book or weapon he could get his hands on, planning for the future, see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship heading for a mystery land, in Remnant you can be a new man."

Everyone starts singing, "Hawke Branwen, we are waiting in the land for you, you could never back down, you never learned subtlety, oh Hawke Branwen, when Remnant Sings for you, will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same oh oh oh, the ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him, another outsider coming up from the bottom, his enemies tried to destroy him but we never forgot him."

We see Ironwood and Qrow, "We fought with him."

We see Summer, "Me I died for him."

We see Ozpin, "Me I trusted him."

We see Sienna Khan, "Me I loved him."

And we see Cinder, "And me… I'm the damn foolish bitch who burned him."

"Hawke Branwen."

 **Yeah recently saw Hamilton before finishing writing this and I couldn't resist lol.**

 **Anway, in case if in anyone is wondering whey Hawke never once used the Dragon Aspect shout in this fight, it's because he didn't have it yet, in this universe, the Events of Dawnguard happened after the fight against Alduin, but before the events of Dragonborn.**

 **Also I put in a bit of foreshadowing for a future plot point I had planned.**

 **Anyway, next set of flashbacks will tell the tale of M'rissi's tails of Trouble.**

 **And please help me come up with a name for Gheist mask, he's going to play an important part in the Battle for Patch which is next chapter.**

 **If you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just wanna say hi, or especially if you have an idea for what Gheist mask should be called, please leave a review, it really does help me out a lot.**


	9. Super Important Update

**Okay, I normally don't do these kinds of things, but with all the loving support I've been getting for these fics, and with how awesome so many of you are, and with how much positivity you all have been giving me, I owe you an explanation.**

 **So the external Hard Drive that I normally save my fan fics on, recently got issues. And now I currently can't access any of my files on it. Why I'm bringing this up is because, I have multiple partially finished fic chapters on there.**

 **So until I get this issue resolved, the following stories are on hold:**

 **-The Dragonborn Returns- Team SVGD**

 **-The Third Branwen**

 **-Outlaws**

 **-Reading Silent Moon**

 **These are all stories that I had already started the next chapter on, and had made too much progress to simply start over.**

 **And now to address some things.**

 **NOTE THE REST OF THIS NOTE IS FOR THE READERS OF OUTLAWS, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ OUTLAWS, OR SIMPLY DON'T CARE FOR OUTLAWS, FEEL FREE TO STOP READING NOW.**

 **So Difficulty Tweak (good author by the way, I'd recommend checking out his fic Grimm Retreat) brought up that I basically spat out Six with Torchwick and Neo and started out with a big plot point.**

 **That big plot point in the beginning of the first chapter was mainly to ease the minds of anyone who was concerned about Six working for Cinder.**

 **As for the spatting, I don't remember if I already addressed this, but when I initially posted the first chapter I had not yet thought of a way for Six to get to Remnant yet, and I wanted to something other then the usual exploding PortalTransponder idea that gets used in almost every New Vegas crossover.**

 **I'm also very impulsive and compulsive, and the idea kept popping up into my brain and saying "post me…. Post mee…." Like haunting ghost.**

 **Now ironically I had recently come up with and idea for how Six got to Remnant, even found a place to put it in the next chapter (*grumble*stupid hard drive*grumble*) And I now have some kind of idea for a back story before the current plot. Originally my plan was to have it shortly before he decides to finally confront Cinder.**

 **But Tweaks review made me realize that would just be too long of a wait. Now I'd rather not rewrite the past 2 chapters (blame my OCD, and my hubris), but I do have an idea.**

 **I have 2 ideas for how to handle the flashbacks and I want your input on which path I should take.**

 **-I could do it Third Branwen Style, where I begin each chapter with a flashback.**

 **-Or I could do it Sym-Bionic Titan style (if your not familiar with that show, either look it up or watch it, it's a good show it's made by the same guy who made Samurai Jack and is even on its own hiatus) where every now and then I due a pure Flashback chapter. Like how Symbionic Titan had the episodes, Shadows of Youth, and Escape from Galaluna.**

 **Let me know what you decide.**

 **I hope to see you all, WHEN I DEAL WITH THIS INFERNAL HARDDRIVE!**


End file.
